


A Fox Hunt

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers: xfiles, M/M, Multiple Partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to A Living X-File.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fox Hunt

Disclaimer: The X Files world belongs to Chris Carter, 1013 and FOX; the Sentinel world belongs to Pet Fly, UPN and Viacom. No copyright infringement is intended. This is fan fiction. I am not making any money off of this story. (thank God for small favors) 

This story is rated NC-17 for graphic descriptions of sex between MEN. This is slash, erotica. If you don't like the idea of men having loving, consensual hot, passionate sex, you have no business here. If you're under 18 you have no business here either. 

I wrote this because it needed to be written, I guess. 

Oh, yeah, and don't put this on any 'zine, and if you send it to your friends, just remember my name. 

All comments to LittleEva1@aol.com 

Special thanks to M. for all her help. 

This story takes place about three months after "A Living X File" 

## A Fox Hunt

by Little Eva  


Alex Krycek sucked harder on Blair Sandburg's erect cock, Blair would have screamed at the unbelieveable feeling of both pleasure and pain, except Alex's cock was thrusting quickly inside his mouth, nearly going down his throat. Blair gripped the sheet with his hands, careful not to dig his nails into Jim, who was frantically pumping his cock into Blair's anus. The bed shook violently as the writhing bodies edged closer to climax. 

Alex felt the heat building inside his balls. He grunted, hoping Blair would take the hint. He shut his eyes tightly, trying desperately to hold back his orgasm, but when he saw the red flashes behind his eyes, he knew his efforts were futile, and he came, spilling into Blair's mouth, his own mouth clamping hard on Blair's cock. Alex's essence inside Blair's mouth, plus the pressure on his own cock, was all the younger man needed to take him over the edge. Blair released Alex's now softening cock from his mouth and cried out, as his spinchter muscles contracted and pulled Jim's cock. Jim bit Blair's shoulder, hard as he came into his young lover. 

For awhile, neither man moved, Alex threw his head back and opened his mouth, releasing Blair's cock, but other than that, they were all quite still. Then, Blair looked from Jim to Alex and shuddered. 

"You know man, I don't mind being in the middle, but it really wears you out," he shivered. 

"You're cold, Chief," Jim said, wrapping his arms around him. 

"Let's get under the covers," Alex suggested, moving around so he lay next to Blair. 

They got under the covers. Alex turned around so he was facing Blair. Blair smiled at the handsome young man. 

"Anyone ever told you, you look like an elf?" Blair said. 

Alex laughed. "No, I don't think so." 

"Chief, Alex doesn't look like an elf, he looks like a prince," Jim murmured. 

"Prince of the elves," Alex smiled. 

Blair smiled. Alex smiled too. Then, they both heard Jim's gentle snoring. Blair shook his head. "See what happens when you get old?" 

"Goodnight Blair," Alex squeezed his hand. Blair squeezed back. 

"Goodnight, Alex." 

Alex Krycek watched Blair close his eyes, a few moments later, he was asleep. Alex smiled. He couldn't remember a time in his life when he'd been so happy. These three months were like a dream come true, only one thing would make it perfect. Alex sighed. Some day, some day, Fox Mulder would grow tired of DC and searching for the truth, and come back to Cascade and to Alex. Alex loved both Jim and Blair, but sometimes, he felt like a third wheel with them, as if he were an invader. When Alex felt like that, he'd go to his own loft, in the same building, two floors up, until Jim or Blair would get concerned and tell him to come over. 

Yes, one day, Fox Mulder would return to him. Maybe he could get a job at Ranier, teaching forensic psychology, Alex himself worked at Ranier, translating Russian into English and English to Russian, Blair had even gotten him some tutoring work. Knowing Russian was good for something other than being a spy, Alex thought. He yawned, and felt his eyelids grow heavy; taking Blair's hand in his, he drifted into sleep. 

Alex wasn't certain what woke him, it sounded loud, like a shot, or an explosion. He opened his eyes and was aware of his heavy breathing and pounding heart. He sat up and looked at Jim and Blair who were both still sleeping. Wasn't an outside noise, the slightest thing would wake Jim. Alex's body was shaking with cold, when he put his hand to his chest, he realized why, his body was bathed in sweat. 

Confused, and fearful of waking Jim, Alex slowly got out of bed. He was wide awake and wanted to move around, anything. As he slowly made his way downstairs, he felt tears fall from his eyes, a single word was branded in his brain. "Fox." 

Alex ran his hand through his hair and walked into the kitchen area. He opened the refrigerator, but closed it again, as he was not thirsty. He walked into the living area and shuddered, it was cold, and he was naked, so he wrapped his arms around his chest and walked to the balcony window. He stared, looking outside, when he heard, felt someone next to him. 

'Fox,' his mind told him. When he turned around, it was Jim he was facing. Suddenly Alex blushed, feeling very ashamed of himself. "Jim, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to wake..." 

Jim put up a hand and gently touched Alex's face, feeling the wetness. "Alex, what's wrong?" 

He shook his head. "Uh...nothing. I..." 

"Nothing? Alex, you're standing in front of this window, giving Cascade a show in the middle of the night." 

That statement made Alex smile and Jim smiled too, the young man's smile was almost as beautiful as Blair's. "Sorry about that," Alex said. 

"It's okay." Jim put his hand on Alex's shoulder. "Now, why don't you tell me what's wrong?" 

Alex ran his hand through his hair, he opened his mouth twice before he was able to make his brain form the words that were inside. "It's Fox...I think something's happened to him." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah, it's like...I feel...I feel...strange, like my skin doesn't feel right and I can't sleep..." 

Jim knew that Alex's connection to the FBI agent was just as strong as his connection to Blair. "Maybe you should call him." 

Alex nodded. He dialed Fox's number and got the answering machine. He shook his head, then tried Mulder's cell phone. It rang and rang about thirty times before Alex slammed the phone down. Jim put his hand on the young man's shoulder and squeezed it affectionately. 

"Nothing," Alex whispered. 

"Maybe he's on a case or something," Jim said. 

Alex shook is head. "No...no...he'd tell me if he was going away...I...I think he'd tell me..." Alex's green eyes narrowed, and he looked very uncertain and scared. 

Jim pulled him in an embrace. The young man's breathing became ragged. "Oh...shit...maybe...he...doesn't...want...me...to....No...Damnit....Shit. Fox could be dead and all I can think about it that maybe he's changed his mind about me." Alex cried onto Jim's shoulder. 

Jim held the young man close, then planted a kiss on the top of his head. "Shh...Alex, it's okay." 

Slowly, Alex, pushed himself away from Jim, then shook his head. "Sorry about that, I kind of lost it." 

"You're afraid," Jim said. 

Alex looked at the detective. The Sentinel's eyes boring through his, seeing into his very soul. Yes, he, Alex Krycek who'd killed more men than he'd like to remember, was afraid. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so scared, even when he was trapped in the silo, he was more out of it, just waiting for death, now, terror invaded every nerve, every cell of his body. 

"Yes," Alex finally said, "I'm scared." 

Jim put his arm around the young man's shoulders. Alex smiled, and then yawned. Jim smiled. "Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow, I'll try to find out what happened to Mulder." 

"Normal channels?" 

"Got to start somewhere, Alex." 

Alex wanted to say that normal channels were useless when it came to the people Mulder dealt with, but he felt suddenly very tired, so he leaned against Jim Ellison's body and walked back up the stairs, his arms wrapped around the detective. 

The next morning, at breakfast of bagels and coffee, Jim said he'd try to find the information for Alex. Blair's eyebrows went up. 

"What information?" The grad student asked. 

"Just some research, Chief, we're doing paperwork today, so it'll be easy." 

"Paperwork, oh man, I am *so* not into that stuff." 

Jim just smiled and looked at Alex. "He's beautiful when he's frustrated." 

"And sore," Blair added. 

Both Alex and Jim smiled. "It's not funny man," Blair said. "Neither of you guys were in the middle last night." 

"Hey, I've been in the middle plenty of times, and you've never heard me complaining," Alex said, sipping his coffee. 

"Well, you're bigger than me, man. Your body can take a lot more." 

Jim finished his coffee and shook his head. "Come on Chief, time to get a move on, don't want Simon to think we were too lazy to get up this morning." 

"Or too something else, huh?" Blair said. "See you later Alex." Blair kissed the top of Alex's head, Jim did the same and they were out the door. Alex sighed as he sipped his coffee, and wondered why he felt a huge knot in his stomach. 

Alex sat in his tiny office at Ranier. The head of the Russian department, a white haired old man named, Dr. Peter Holodny, dropped off a very thick book, written by some obscure Russian writer. One of the professors wanted to teach it to his class, next semester, and could Mr. Krycek please translate it for him? Alex nodded and smiled at the diversion, a thick book would take his mind off Fox Mulder for sure. 

About an hour later, a pretty brunette named Susan walked into his office. Susan, an undergrad, who worked in the Russian Studies main office, never knocked, Alex wondered if she expected to catch him in his boxers or something. 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Krycek...I didn't mean to distub you," she flashed a pair of blue eyes at him. 

Alex smiled. Nineteen years old and an expert in the art of flirting. "You didn't disturb me." 

Susan blushed and placed a small Federal Express package on his desk. "This just came to the office for you." 

"Thank you." 

"Well...goodbye..." she grinned, giggled and walked out. 

Alex tore open the box and found himself staring at a video cassette tape, no note, nothing. He looked at the box and saw that it was addressed to Alex Krycek, Ranier University, Cascade Washington. There was no sender's name, no telephone number. Alex held the tape in his hands and felt strangely cold, colder than he'd been the last time he'd been in Russia...with Fox. 

He grabbed the tape and raced out of the office, heading for the audio visual department. Once there, he asked one of the technicians if he could use one of their VCR's. He was in luck. 

"Got a free one in room 3. No one's in there. What is it, something pornographic?" the young man smiled. 

"No...at least I don't think so." Well, if Mulder sent it, you never knew. But as Alex held the tape, he had a feeling it hadn't been sent by his lover. 

After finding room 3, Alex closed and locked the door, then he turned on the VCR and television and popped the tape inside. It took a few seconds for the image to appear and become clear, it looked like it was from some surveilence camera, it was in black and white, the sound was garbled, it was an outside scene, probably at night. Suddenly, Alex saw the image of Fox Mulder, talking to a middle aged man with grey hair. Alex couldn't make out what they were saying, but they looked to be deep in conversation. Then, Fox and the man started walking up the street, when a series of shots rang out, one of those shots apparently hit the camera because the picture went dead. 

Alex jumped out of his seat so fast the chair fell, but he didn't pick it up. He ejected the tape and grabbed it, holding it for dear life as he breathed in short gasps. Fox...was he...was he dead....No...he couldn't be, surely someone would have told him...wouldn't they? No, why would they? No one knew about he and Alex...not even Scully, especially Scully, who still thought Alex killed her sister. Oh God...if Fox was dead...nobody would tell Alex at all. Alex felt the angry tears escape him. Then, he realized something. His connection to Mulder. If he was dead, no one would have to tell Alex, he'd just know, and right now, in instincts were not saying "dead" but they were saying "in deep trouble/need help", and this video was proof of it. 

Alex left the room, walking so fast he didn't even hear the technician ask if everything was okay. He raced back to his office,grabbed his knapsack and his leather jacket and left so quickly he didn't realize he'd dropped the tape. Alex ran through the halls, seeing no one, ran out of the building and to the parking lot. He jumped into Blair's Corvair and sped away, tires screeching as he left. 

"First stop Cascade National bank, next stop Cascade Airport. Hold on Fox, I'm coming."   
  


* * *

The case had been a simple one, a serial cat burglar caught in the act. He would have remained at large, if Jim's Sentinel hearing hadn't picked up the man breaking into an apartment ten blocks away. 

Jim and Blair were driving from where they'd given the thief, a very handsome blue eyed Englishman named Michael Thompson, to the uniformed officers, to be put in a cell. The partners were on their way back to the station, to begin the mounds of paperwork that was connected to a thief like Thompson. 

"Oh, Chief, I hate paperwork," Jim sighed. 

Blair squeezed Jim's thigh. "After we finish, I'll cook dinner tonight." 

Jim raised his eyebrow. Tonight was his turn to cook. "Really?" 

"Yeah, and then...we'll have dessert," Blair licked his lips. Something about that gesture told Jim that the dessert wasn't going to be apple pie. 

As if Blair read his mind, he grinned. "How about a nice, hot apple pie?" 

"Only if I can lick it off you." 

Blair grinned. "That can be arranged." 

Jim winked at his lover. "I'm sure it can." He was about to say something, when the car phone startled him. "Ellison," he said. Jim frowned. 

"What? 

Yeah...yeah, he's here." He handed the phone to Blair. 

"Naomi?" the young man said. 

Jim shook his head. Blair took the telephone. Jim knew it was impolite, but he turned up his hearing, to find out just what those people wanted with Blair. 

Blair's eyed widened. "What? Impounded! Why? Where? Uh...sure...I'll be there..." Blair hung up the telephone and turned to Jim. "Um...Jim..." 

Jim suddenly turned the car around. "I heard every word, Chief. So, someone towed the Corvair away, huh?" he smiled. 

Blair had a confused look on his face. "Jim...I let Alex drive that car to school today, his car's in the shop. Shit, I better call him, let him know the car was stolen or something." Blair called Alex's number at Rainier, then shook his head. 

"Not there." 

Jim shrugged. "Can't believe someone would want to steal that old clunker." 

"Jim, that car's a classic, not too many of them around." 

"And I think there's a reason for that Chief. I better call Simon, tell him the paperwork's going to have to wait. Too bad, huh?" 

The lot was all the way on the other side of town. It took Blair twenty minutes of filling out forms to get his precious car back. He looked it over when it was brought out. 

"Oh, man," Blair said, "doesn't look like anything's stolen." 

A young woman with dark hair and eyes, wearing the uniform of a traffic officer stopped when she saw Blair checking out his car. 

"You were very lucky," she said. 

Blair walked over to her and extended his hand. "Blair Sandburg. This is my partner..." 

"I know, Jim Ellison." She smiled at Jim. "You guys are pretty well known," she said blushing. "I'm Gina Simpson. I was the one who found your car at the airport." 

"Airport?" 

"Yeah. I would have caught the guy who stole it, but he was just too fast for me. Lost him in the airport." 

"Did you get a look at him?" Jim asked. 

Gina nodded. "Yes, he was tall, good looking, dark hair, jeans, leather jacket," she grinned at Blair, "kind of cute." 

Jim was so busy watching Gina look at Blair (he was very close to saying, "back off, he's mine") that he almost missed what she said, but Blair hadn't. 

"Shit, that sounds like Alex," 

Jim nodded, then he turned to Gina. "Are we all finished here?" 

"Certainly. Um...Mr. Sandburg, be careful of that Corvair, it's a classic." 

Blair smiled politely at her, but his mind was occupied. 

Outside, Jim handed Blair his cell phone and the younger man called Alex's office again. After about ten rings, he shook his head, and tried the main office to the Russian department, it was only four, someone should still be there. 

"Russian department, Ms. Allen speaking." 

"Hey, this is Blair Sandburg, in anthro, look, was Alex Krycek in today?" 

"Let me check." Both Blair and Jim heard Ms. Allen ask the office if Alex Krycek was there. 

"Yeah, I saw him," a voice said. 

"Mr. Sandburg, I'll let Susan talk to you." 

"Hi, this is Susan, yeah, I saw Al...I mean Mr. Krycek today, and I saw him tear out of AV like a bat out of hell." 

Jim looked confused. Blair nodded. 

"Audio Visual? Did he seem all right when you saw him?" 

"Fine when I brought him that FedEx package." 

Jim and Blair looked at each other. "Thanks," Blair said, and hung up the telephone. 

Jim shook his head. "You know, Alex was acting strange early this morning. He said he got this feeling that Fox was in trouble." 

Blair ran a hand through his hair and nodded. "Well, his connection to Fox is pretty strong, Jim." 

Jim nodded. "Susan said something about a Fed Ex package. Maybe someone there knows what was in it. Let's go." 

Blair tapped his Corvair affectionately, "I'll follow you man. Don't want to risk losing her again." 

"Yeah, but I'm sure Gina wouldn't mind," Jim grinned. 

"Oh, come on Jim, you know my heart's taken, I'm owned." He whispered the last two words. 

Jim felt a stirring in his cock. If Blair continued to look at him like that, with those soulful blue eyes, his body just aching to be touched, Jim would have no choice but to ravage him in public, and that certainly would give Gina Simpson something to talk about.   
  


* * *

Alex Krycek slowly looked again at Fox Mulder's living room. Last night, he'd used the key his lover gave him. Then, he'd looked around, making sure no one was there, then sighed and closed the door behind him. Then, he'd spent the night on the sofa, the way he knew Fox did, he was only half asleep though, he'd been waiting for Fox to come through the door, smiling, telling him everything was alright, that he got abducted by some UFO or something. Now Alex looked around the empty apartment that seemed emptier now. He sat down on the sofa and inhaled deeply. Fox always slept on the sofa and his scent was still there. Alex smiled to himself, damn, he was getting like Jim Ellison now. 

Alex gently touched the sofa, caressing it, with his hand. He started to close his eyes when he remembered why he was there in the first place, last night he'd been so tired, he couldn't think straight. Alex quickly rose and made his way through the apartment, opening drawers, looking in closets, finding nothing, no clue of where Fox was. As Alex was searching the bedroom, he heard someone outside, in the hallway. Alex stiffened, waiting to see where the sound was going and glanced at the clock. Shit was it that late already? It seemed more like minutes than hours. A key turned in the door. Alex drew his gun and pointed it in the direction of the front door, as his heart raced inside his chest. The scent was familiar, but it wasn't Fox. 

The door opened. Alex waited. The figure stepped inside and closed the door. Alex blinked, as he realized who had just entered the apartment. Suddenly the newcomer drew his weapon. 

"Who's there," the baritone voice sounded. 

Alex Krycek stepped into the hall, gun drawn. Walter Skinner was so startled that he couldn't have fired if he wanted to. Alex reached for the light and turned it on, blinding Walter. 

"Put it down, Skinner," Alex said. 

Skinner noticed that Alex lowered his own gun, the older man put his gun on the coffee table. Skinner blinked as Alex came closer to him. The young man looked good, not gaunt and frightened as he did the last time Walter had seen him, when he handcuffed him to the balcony of his Crystal City apartment. 

Alex's eyes sparkled the way they did when Walter first saw the young man, dressed in an ill fitting, cheap suit, thrilled that he was to be partnered with Fox Mulder. 

Looking at Alex, Walter found himself becoming aroused. Damnit, this wasn't the time, his mind told his body. Memories flooded Walter's mind, the evening he went to the gym and saw Alex swimming laps in the pool, Walter watched him, watched the rippling lean muscles covered by pale skin, watched his butt as it moved from side of side. Finally, Alex stopped, held on to the side and smiled up at the Assistant Director. 

"Why don't you join me, the water's warm enough." 

Walter dove in instantly. The two men started just doing laps, not really racing. Then, Walter caught Alex's foot, Alex had tried to get free, pretending to be scared, but only pretending. When Walter finally let go, Alex rushed him and captured his mouth in a kiss. Instantly Walter stopped the younger man. 

"Let's get out of here," were Skinner's only words. 

After that, they'd gone to Walter's house and made love more times that night, than Walter could remember. But the next morning, the older man made it very clear that what happened had only been for that one night. The FBI was still a boy's club, and same sex relationships were not tolerated. Alex had been hurt, but he understood. 

Now Alex smiled, as if he too remembered that night. "No balcony here for you to handcuff me to," he said. 

"I wasn't thinking of doing that," Skinner responded. 

"Really?" 

Walter shook his head. "What are you doing here?" 

"I could ask you the same question." 

"You could. There's no reason for you to, though. I'm Agent Mulder's boss." 

"And you're worried about him, because he's missing, right?" Alex smiled. Walter's eyes widened. 

"I know, how did I know he was missing?" 

"I'm not going to ask how, Krycek, I'm just wondering why you're here. You've been on the west coast, I believe?" 

Alex nodded, not wanting to be caught in a lie. He had a feeling though that Skinner didn't know the details of his living arrangements. 

"I'm looking for Fox Mulder too." 

Skinner raised an eyebrow. "Why, so you can kill him?" 

Alex shook his head. "That's not the reason, Walter. Fox Mulder and I are lovers."   
  


* * *

Jim and Blair walked around Alex's tiny office, looking for clues. Jim smiled at his partner. "A lot cleaner than yours." 

"Thanks Jim," Blair said. "What are we looking for anyway?" 

Jim's Sentinel vision picked up something underneath Alex's desk. He walked over and picked up the video tape, and then the Federal Express box. He sniffed the tape. "Alex's scent is on this, and this FedEx box is dated yesterday." 

Blair looked at the tape. "It's not even rewound. He must have watched it here. AV." 

"What?" 

"Audio Visual, man. They've got video equipment in there." 

"Well what are we standing here for?" Jim squeezed his lover's arm. 

Blair rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry I can't snap my fingers and take us there Jim, guess we'll have to get there the old fashioned way." 

As they left Alex's office, Jim slapped Blair's behind. 

"Hey Jim, watch that. I'm a respected professor, you know." 

"I do Chief, I do." 

The people in audio visual made a comment about this being the second time someone wanted to view a tape "right away." 

"Who else said that today?" Jim asked. 

"That guy from the Russian department. I thought it was some porno tape, but he came running out of here like a bat out of hell," the skinny man with long hair and glasses responded, smiling politely at Blair, but then flashing a very big smile at Jim. 

Blair smiled at him. "Thanks man," and he patted his arm. 

"Must be some hot tape," the technician said as Jim and Blair went into the viewing room. 

"You know that guy Chief?" Jim said as he put the tape in the VCR and pressed the rewind button. 

"He's an AV geek Jim. And man, he sure liked what he saw." Blair gave Jim a mocking smile and licked his lips. 

Jim grabbed the smaller man and pulled him close. "You're going to get yourself in trouble, babe." 

Blair smiled. "Show me?" 

Jim started to kiss his lover, but stopped midway as he remembered why they were there. "Business before pleasure." 

Blair sighed. Jim grinned. "I'm going to get you for that Jim." 

"I can't wait." 

The tape stopped. Jim pressed the "play" button and waited. Jim and Blair's eyes widened at the same time. 

"It's Fox," Blair whispered. 

Then the gunshot. Jim covered his ears. Blair turned off the tape and touched his lover's arm. "You okay?" 

Jim nodded. "Yeah. Wow, that was loud." Jim looked at Blair. "I didn't see Fox go down. Rewind the tape again." 

Blair rewound the tape and they looked at it again. "Stop it right there," Jim said. Blair pressed the 'pause' button. 

Jim's Sentinel sight zeroed in on a street sign. "New Hampshire Street. That's all I can make out though." 

"There's a New Hampshire street in Washington, DC." 

"Yeah, Chief, but do you know how many cities in America have a New Hampshire street?" Blair raised an eyebrow. "No, I don't either. Only one way to find out." Jim ejected the tape and turned to Blair. "Come on." 

"Where?" 

"The airport Chief," Jim grabbed Blair's arm and pulled him out of the room before Blair could say another word. 

Standing in Cascade Airport Jim and Blair looked around at the expansive airport. 

'Don't tell me we have to check every ticket window. I mean, we don't even know where Alex is." 

Jim squeezed Blair's shoulder. "It's called good, old-fashioned police work Chief." 

"Thanks Jim, good thing I'm wearing comfortable shoes." 

They started at one end of the airport. Jim had a photograph of Alex and he showed it to every ticket agent. The first few shook their heads and said they were sorry. A pretty redhead smiled at Jim. Jim smiled back, Blair cleared his throat and pulled his lover away. 

"You're taken," Blair whispered, brushing his hand along Jim's behind. 

"I know baby," Jim whispered back, his voice rumbled, low, Blair shivered. 

They walked over to the next ticket agent and showed Alex's photograph. A pretty black woman with long braids, with a name tag that said Cheryl, looked at the photograph and nodded. 

"Yes, I've seen him." 

"You have? When?" said Jim. 

"This morning." 

"Are you sure?" Blair said. 

Cheryl nodded. "I remember him, he was in a real hurry. Is he in trouble, detective?" 

"I hope not. Where was he going?" 

Cheryl tapped some keys on the computer, smiled at Blair and nodded. "DC. I remember now, he bought the last seat on the plane." 

Jim and Blair looked at each other. "Thank you very much," Jim said, taking Blair's arm. 

"Jim what is it? Do you feel something?" 

"No. And that's strange too Chief...it's like...something is blocking me..." 

"Okay. Well, we got to get the next flight out to DC...Fox is in some kind of trouble...and Alex..." 

Jim squeezed Blair's hand. "We'll find them, but we'll do it the right way. I have to call Simon, tell him what's going on. Paperwork, remember?" 

Jim took his cell phone out and dialed the station number. Blair watched his lover as he talked to Simon, though it was more like Simon talked, because Jim wasn't saying anything but, "yes sir." 

Finally Jim closed the phone and nodded to Blair. "We're in. But...Simon does want us to go to the station and get the paperwork...I promised Chief. But it'll give us time, we'll get something to eat, you can put the Corvair in the garage...." 

Blair gave Jim one of his best "lost puppy" faces. "Don't tell me we're taking the red eye to DC, Jim." 

"Okay, I won't tell you," Jim smiled at his lover as he walked back to the ticket agent. 

"You're just raking those points in," Blair said silently, knowing only Jim would hear him. 

Jim just turned around and smiled sweetly at the younger man. "Hey, tell it to Cheryl, she seemed pretty interested." 

Blair rolled his eyes and shook his head. Jim grinned. "That's for the joke about the AV guy." 

"Jim, that guy was mooning over you." 

"Save it Chief." 

"I intend to James." 

Jim shivered, hearing Blair use his proper name. The younger man just smiled. 

Jim and Blair ordered Chinese take out, then both took showers, separately. "We get in there together Blair and no way will we make that flight." 

Blair sighed, upset but agreed. They dressed, Jim in loose fitting jeans and a flannel shirt, Blair in a pair of tight fitting jeans, he tucked his shirt inside. Jim studied the younger man. 

Blair caught his lover's gaze and looked back at him. "What?" he said. 

"It's a long flight Blair. Don't you think you should wear something more comfortable?" 

"This is comfortable, man." 

Jim looked at the compact body pressed into the jeans. Though he was not erect, Jim saw the outline of his penis through the jeans, he also knew that one didn't need Sentinel sight for that view. 

"Chief, you remember what happened the last time you wore those jeans?" 

"What's wrong with them, Jim?" Blair said innocently. 

Jim shook his head. "Okay Sandburg, but if someone tries to grab you, don't come running to me." 

"I won't have to Jim, you'll just kill them, you know who I belong to," he whispered the last part, and his soft voice gave Jim goosebumps. 

Jim was about to say something, but the knock on the door disturbed his thoughts. Blair smiled. "Food's here. I'm starved." 

Jim watched Blair's behind as he sauntered to the door. "Me too," he said. 

There weren't many passengers on the plane. It was the middle of the week, in the middle of spring. Jim counted ten people in the entire coach section. He sat by the window, Blair sat in the aisle seat. Jim took a manila folder out of his backpack and looked at his partner. "Paperwork," he said, turning on the overhead light, in the dark cabin. 

Blair sighed. "Damn," he whispered. 

Jim frowned. "What is it, Chief?" he looked at the younger man out of the corner of his eye. 

"Desert. You promised me apple pie, remember?" 

Jim shook his head. "Go ask the flight attendant if there's any desert." 

"Not apple pie." 

"Well, I'm sorry about that Chief. Now, I've got work to do, remember, I promised Simon." 

"Sure. Go ahead." Blair sighed, stretched and crossed his left leg, leaning into Jim, who moved closer to the window. Slowly, Blair unbuttoned the top button of his jeans. Jim looked over at his partner for a second, then went back to the paperwork. Blair sighed again and silently unzipped his jeans, so quietly that only a person with Sentinel hearing could tell just what he was doing. 

Blair thumbed the waistband of his boxers, his fingers crept slowly, lower until they reached their destination. With two fingers, Blair began to stroke himself, he closed his eyes and made low throaty noises. Jim heard the younger man's heartbeat increase, he smelled the sweat beginning to appear on his brow and he could almost taste it. Jim tried to concentrate on his paperwork, but it was a fruitless effort, considering what was going on in the seat next to him. 

Blair shifted in his seat, so his hair brushed against Jim's shoulders. The sensation of his partner's soft hair against his skin caused Jim to shift in his seat. He looked down as Blair's fingers stroked harder. He knew his Guide was erect, and could hear Blair's soft breathing becoming ragged. 

Jim put the folder in his back pack, grabbed Blair's free arm and pulled the smaller man to his feet as he too rose. Blair opened his eyes in mock shock. 

"Hey man, what are you doing?" Blair said. 

"I got to go to the bathroom, Chief, and I think you have to go too." 

Jim quickly hustled Blair down the aisle and into the tiny restroom, barely large enough for one man. Jim moved against the door, giving Blair as much room as he could give him. 

"Okay Chief...you started it...now finish it." 

"Jim...I don't know what you're..." 

Jim's eyes moved down to Blair's erection, poking through his boxers. "I want to watch you stroke yourself baby..." 

There was a demanding tone to Jim's voice that caused Blair to tremble for a moment. He slowly pulled his jeans over his hips, pushing them to his knees. Then, he pulled down his boxers, exposing his hard organ. Jim stroked the sensitive head, then pulled his hand back. "Do yourself, Chief." 

Blair smiled and leaned back on the sink. He gripped his cock in one hand and began a slow stroking motion, back and forth, back and forth, tracing the head with his thumb. With his other hand, he massaged his balls. 

"That's it...Chief...you're so hard...so ready...imagine my mouth on you, licking, sucking, my lips all over your cock, kissing it...over and over..." 

Blair threw his head back and shut his eyes tightly. With Jim talking like that, he wasn't going to last long. He squeezed his cock harder as his hips thrust forward. 

"Blair...baby....open you eyes and look at me...look at me...I want you to look at me when you come..." 

It took all the effort Blair could muster, to open his eyes and look at Jim. Blue eyes locked onto blue eyes, as Jim's gaze bored into his soul. Blair stroked himself harder, with quick, short strokes, his hips thrust forward, uncontrollably. 

"That's it baby...that's it...come on Blair...come on...I'm watching you...come for me...oh Blair...that's it..." 

Blair felt his orgasm begin in his toes as well at the top of his head, moving both up and down to his center. 

"Oh Blair...I can see it...I can see it coming...oh baby...come for me baby...I love you...I love you my Blair, my baby..." Jim heard Blair's heart pounding, his arousal filled the small room. "That's it...that's it..." 

Blair bit his lip to keep from crying out and looking directly into Jim's eyes, he came, his semen spilling all over his hand. Blair milked himself until there was no more left, then he started to slide down to the floor. 

Jim pulled him back up, wet a towel and cleaned off the younger man, pulling up his pants and boxers when he was finished. 

When Blair finally could speak again, he looked at his lover and smiled. "I think someone else needs to be taken care of." 

Watching Blair, Jim had forgotten about his own erection, but now it almost felt painful. Blair winked. "I'll just have to take care of that." 

Before Jim could react, Blair unbuckled, unbuttoned and unzipped Jim's pants, pulling them and his boxers down in one smooth stroke. Then, Blair dropped to a squat and placed tiny kisses on Jim's thighs, then he switched with his fingertips. Jim groaned, trying to fight the impulse to grab Blair by the hair to get his point across. 

"Chief....baby...you're....you're...killing me..." 

Blair stopped what he was doing. Jim groaned again; and the younger man gave his lover a wink. "Wouldn't want to do that, but what a way to go, huh?" 

"Chief..." Jim's words escaped him when Blair went down on him suddenly, taking as much of his cock as he could into his mouth. Blair grabbed Jim's buttocks with his left hand and fingered him until he found his opening, Blair inserted one finger inside Jim, the sensation caused the older man to grab his lover's hair, pulling him closer. Blair responded by spanking Jim's bare bottom. 

"Ow," Jim said, not expecting that. He decided that grabbing Blair's hair wasn't such a good idea, so he gripped what he could of the walls. Now Blair inserted two fingers inside his lover, while he stroked Jim's cock with his other hand and licked the head with his tongue. 

"Oh Gods...oh Gods...Chief..." Jim groaned, not caring if anyone heard him. Right now, there was no plane, there was only this room and the two of them. The sensations at Jim's front and back were driving him insane, he had to do something with his hands. "Blair...Blair...please....please...." Jim gripped his own shirt, threatening to rip it to shreds as he bucked helplessly into Blair's hot, wet mouth. 

Finally, all of Jim's control disappeared, release was the only thing on his mind. He pumped harder into Blair's mouth, grunting with each thrust. Blair felt his lover close to the edge and sucked as hard as he could, without biting him. The next thing Jim was aware of were colors flashing behind his eyes, then his body trembled violently as his seed exploded into Blair's mouth. Blair swallowed his load greedily, squeezing his cock, to get every drop, until Jim fell back against the wall, holding himself up by willpower alone. 

When Jim's vision did return, the first thing he saw was Blair's smiling face. 

"Oh God Chief...that was...that was...I'm too old for this..." 

"No you're not. It was beautiful baby." They kissed. Jim pulled Blair closer to him as he tasted himself inside his lover's mouth. 

Blair pulled back and smiled at Jim. "Well, I guess I got my desert after all."   
  


* * *

He watched the plane land smoothly, then slowly taxi along the runway. He took a long, deep drag off his cigarette and continued to watch from his vantage point in the VIP waiting area. There was a 'No Smoking' sign there, but he didn't care, no one would dare tell him where he could and could not smoke. He dropped the cigarette onto the cheap tan carpet, grounding it out with his foot, then quickly lit another one. 

Now the passengers were exiting the plane. He moved from the VIP area to Gate 57 and waited patiently. There weren't many people on the flight, red eye flights in the middle of the week weren't particularly busy, so he knew he didn't have to wait very long. His eyes widened when he saw them, photographs never did anyone justice, but especially the physical specimen before him; the military buzz cut, the broad shoulders, muscled arms, sculptured chest. His cock began to harden just watching the man move, but he managed to control himself enough to walk up to both men. 

Instantly Jim grasped his nose. Blair grimaced as well, one didn't need a Sentinel's sense of smell to tell that this man smoked way too many cigarettes. 

"Detective Ellison, Mr. Sandburg," he said. 

Blair didn't like the sound of the man's voice, it was too smooth, too silky, it made Blair's skin crawl. He also didn't like the way the man looked Jim up and down. 

Jim frowned. "And you are?" 

He smiled simply. "A friend, a friend of both Alex Krycek and Fox Mulder." 

Jim and Blair looked at each other. "We don't know who you're talking about," Jim said, taking Blair's arm. 

He noticed the gesture and nodded. "Oh, yes you do Detective. I may not be a clairvoyant, but I do have certain...knowledge. Captain Ellison, black ops, I believe?" 

Jim stared at the man. Blair tried not to shudder, this guy gave him the creeps. "What do you want?" Jim said. 

"The same thing you and your...partner want. To find Mr. Krycek and Agent Mulder safe and sound." 

"You know where they are?" Blair asked. 

He smiled. "Not exactly Mr. Sandburg, but I do have ways of finding out things." 

Jim heard the accelerated heartbeat coming from the older man, he also smelled something familiar, male arousal. Jim tightened his grip on Blair, fearing the man was sizing his lover up, when he realized that the man was staring intently at him. Oh Gods, Jim thought. 

"Look, I don't know who you are, but we'll be able to do just fine without you. Come on Blair..." Jim took Blair's arm and they started to walk away. 

"Thank you Jim. Man, I was getting the creeps just looking at that guy." 

"Detective," the smoking man's voice said, quietly, too quietly for anyone else but a person with Sentinel hearing to hear. Jim turned. 

"What?" Blair said. 

"I know what was on that tape," he said, lighting up a cigarette. 

Jim just looked at the man. Blair looked from his lover to the creepy man, smoking a cigarette. "What is it?" 

"I'll be in touch," the older man said. 

Jim just nodded, then looked at his lover. "Come on, let's get out of here." 

Blair looked back, the smoking man was gone. He frowned. "What did he say to you Jim?" 

"I'll tell you on the way to the hotel."   
  


* * *

Walter Skinner sat in a back booth of a restaurant in Georgetown. Alex faced the door, every time it opened, he'd stare intently at the person entering. 

"Relax Krycek, no one's going to try anything in here," Walter said. 

"You never know," the younger man said. 

The waitress came over and asked if they were ready to order. Walter wasn't hungry, so he ordered coffee. Alex ordered a hamburger, medium rare, French fries and a cola. The waitress, a middle aged woman with blue hair smiled at the younger man and left. 

The AD looked down. They'd left Mulder's apartment after finding no clues. Walter suggested lunch and Alex was hungry, so they drove to the restaurant. 

"So, you came out here because you hadn't heard from Mulder?" Walter was looking at him. 

Alex shook his head and started to rummage through his duffel bag. "Fuck." 

"What is it?" 

"The tape...I left the tape...shit...I must've dropped it when I was leaving my office..." 

Walter didn't want to tell Alex that he knew he had an office at Rainier University, in the Russian department. Alex stared sheepishly at him. 

"You probably know I work there, huh?" Alex said. 

Walter didn't answer. "What tape?" 

"I received this video tape, from one of those security cameras. It was Fox talking to some man, looked like they were having some kind of meeting. Then there's all this shooting, the tape goes dark and...that's why I'm here...I haven't heard from Fox in about three days, but I really wasn't worried until I got the tape." 

Walter sighed. "Do you have any idea who sent the tape?" 

"No." 

Another sigh. "About two days ago, Scully told me Fox had gotten a call, from a man who had information about some kind of breeding farm; breeding children to be immune to certain diseases." 

"You mean like some sort of master race?" 

Walter shook his head. "I think it was more than that. Scully said that Fox thought it had something to do with alien/human breeding." 

"Oh shit." 

Walter nodded. "That was the last she or anybody heard from Fox." 

Alex was silent for a moment, then his eyes widened. "The tape...it was sent to me...at Rainier...fuck, how could I have been so stupid. He sent me that tape...that smoking bastard! He has Fox and now he wants me...Shit, I should have thought, instead of just...running...." Alex ran his hand through his hair. Walter gently patted the man's other hand. Alex looked down at the hand, and then looked at Walter. 

"I'm sorry," Walter said, removing his hand. 

Alex shook his head. "It's all right. I mean...hey, it's not like you and I don't know each other..." 

Walter smiled sadly. "Old habits die hard Alex. I'm really glad that you and Fox found each other...you and I...that never would have worked." 

The waitress came back with Walter's coffee and Alex's burger and fries. "Anything else?" she asked. 

"No thank you," Walter said. 

She smiled and gave the bill to Walter. Alex laughed and then took a bite of his burger. Walter sipped his coffee, the way he liked it, black and hot and then looked questionably at the younger man. "What?" 

"Guess they always know who the man is." 

"She only handed me the bill because I'm wearing a suit." 

Alex winked at his former lover. "I bet she thinks you just picked me up or something." 

Walter shot Alex a glare, but the younger man just smiled innocently and kept eating. 

"Are you seeing someone?" Alex asked. 

Walter nodded. 

"Bet he's not with the bureau." 

Walter shook his head. "No, he's not. Duncan's a professor." 

Alex blushed. "Just like Blair is going to be." 

"He's the one at Rainier, right?" 

"Yeah. 

Walter drank his coffee while Alex ate. He thought about one particular night Duncan had eaten fruit off Walter's body; it made him shudder now. 

"You know, Alex, if that smoking bastard's looking for you, you won't be safe in a hotel." 

"I'll be safe. I didn't come here alone, you know." The young man gestured to his shoulder holster. 

"He won't come at you if you stay at my apartment." 

Alex raised an eyebrow. "What about Duncan?" 

"He's in Paris now...he won't be back for a few weeks. I have an extra bedroom." 

The younger man smiled. "Do you remember what happened the last time I was in your apartment? You punched me in the stomach and handcuffed me to the balcony." 

"Well, the time before that, you and that associate of yours kicked the shit out of me," Walter said quietly. 

"That was business. I had to do that." 

"Well, I had to handcuff you to the balcony. What the hell was I supposed to do? Pull you into my arms for a bruising kiss?" 

"Fox would have hit you then." 

Walter smiled. Alex had finished eating. "I'll pay the bill and we'll get out of here. We'll take the back way, just in case." 

Alex nodded, then suddenly, he grabbed Walter's hand. "Walter, do you think we'll find him?" 

Walter nodded, then pulled his hand away. "We'll find him Alex." 

The two men silently left the restaurant.   
  


* * *

Consciousness returned slowly. Fox Mulder became aware, aware that he wasn't where he last remembered being, he was also lying on his back, on a soft and firm mattress. He tried to open his eyes but saw only darkness, then he realized something was covering his eyes. He tried to speak, but he was gagged. Frantic now, Fox tried his arms, his ankles were fastened with some kind of metal and he heard a chain rattling. Fox then tried his legs, and felt the same metal on his ankles. Fox tried to calm down, he could at least breathe through his nose; and suddenly he realized he was naked. 

Fox remembered talking to the man who'd called him, he remembered standing, talking to the man, and then hearing a shot. Fox had jumped to cover his contact, when he was grabbed by someone, something sharp stuck in his arm. Damn. Fox tried to struggle, tried to shout through the gag. Then, he was aware of a presence. Fox stiffened, waited. Was he going to be the victim of some terrible experiment again, like the one in Tunguska? 

Suddenly, Fox felt hands, he didn't know how many, on his body. They stroked his neck, his ears, gently, he squirmed, and tried to shout again. Then more hands began to stroke his chest, pinched his nipples, more hands moved lower, to his stomach, lower then to his thighs, Fox tried to jerk back, but he was helpless to move away. Then, gentle yet strong hands moved to his cock and balls and began to stroke Fox slowly. There were hands all over Fox's body now and he screamed through the gag at the assault. He tried to fight, but felt his body respond, his cock soon hardened. Another hand moved underneath him, causing the agent to jerk his hips upward, two lubricated fingers on that hand, worked their way into this opening, slowly going past the tight ring of muscle. As the fingers scraped his prostate, Fox screamed and thrust into the hand that was now vigorously stroking his cock. Fox tried to punch and kick his assailants away, but his struggling only seemed to make the offending hands more insistent. The hand stroking his cock began to move harder and faster, as Fox thrust helplessly against it, at the same time the two fingers inside him, moved in and out in the same rhythm. 

'Alex...Alex..." Fox's mind screamed. Since he couldn't see he could imagine Alex stroking him, Alex making love with him. 

Then Fox felt his whole body tighten, starting with his toes, then moving up quickly to his balls. Fox jerked off the bed and cried out through the gag as he came, but he didn't feel anything, nothing wet on his stomach, or his thighs. Then, the hands disappeared, the presence was gone and Fox Mulder fell back on the bed, seeing Alex Krycek's face in his mind.   
  


* * *

Jim and Blair got a room at the Mariott in the heart of Washington DC, they got a double room, with two king sized beds. They unpacked their things, and Blair sat on the bed. 

"You know, that smoking guy gave me the creeps Jim, and I didn't like the way he was looking at you." 

Jim smiled at his lover. "Getting territorial, huh Blair?" 

"He was practically salivating over you, man." 

Jim nodded. Then sniffed. "Do you smell that?" 

"Smell what?" 

Jim shook his head. "Nothing. Probably just that damn smoke. I'm going to take a shower." 

"Okay Jim. I'll see what's on the idiot box." 

Jim laughed and walked into the bathroom. He undressed quickly, folding his clothes carefully. Then, he turned on the shower, smiling as he felt the hot water. At least here he didn't have to worry about the water turning cold on him. Jim stepped in the shower and began to soap his body, his hands then made circular motions over his chest. Then he smelled it again. Yes, oh yes...it smelled good...so good. Jim stood under the shower and smiled as the hot water hit his body, he turned the nozzle and the water quickly pulsated down on his body, rinsing him off. 

"Oh," Jim groaned, it just felt so damn good...so good...Jim just wanted to...just wanted too...he looked down at himself and realized he was aroused. Jim got out the shower, nearly stumbling, he was so hard. "Shit," Jim said out loud. 

Blair heard his partner's voice. Damn. Did someone get in the shower with Jim? Sure, that sounded paranoid, but after meeting that smoking man today, Blair wasn't sure what to believe. 

Blair opened the door to the bathroom, glad Jim hadn't locked it. In a haze of steam, Jim was standing, clutching the sink, his back was to Blair, a towel around his shoulders. 

"Jim, are you all right?" 

Jim turned around and faced his partner. Blair was stunned, Jim's eyes were cloudy with desire and his cock was standing at attention. 

"Jim," Blair whispered, feeling himself becoming aroused. 

"Chief," Jim grabbed the smaller man and roughly pulled him close. Blair was stunned, but not unhappy, as Jim's mouth crushed his. Jim's hands frantically undid Blair's jeans. Blair pulled his shirt over his head. "I...I don't know what's going on Chief...I can't..." 

"Don't worry Jim..." 

Jim pulled down Blair's jeans and boxers, releasing the younger man's hard cock. "Oh man...oh man..." Blair said breathlessly, surprised at his own quick arousal. 

"Do you smell it..." Jim managed to say, though he felt the power of speech disappearing. 

"Uh huh..." was all Blair could manage, then he turned around his back to Jim and braced his hands against the wall. 

Jim used the liquid soap to quickly prepare his partner. Blair pushed back against Jim's hand. "Come on Jim..." he moaned..."fuck me...fuck me..." he moaned. 

That was all Jim needed to hear. He quickly entered his partner and moved in and out in a hurried rhythm. Blair started to stroke his own cock, but Jim knocked his partner's hand away and began pumping him in time to his own strokes. 

Both men cried out as their rhythm increased. Blair pushed forward into Jim's hand, backward onto Jim's cock; Jim continued to pump furiously inside his lover, nearly pushing the smaller man into the wall. Then, Blair threw his head back and cried out Jim's name as he came into Jim's hand as well as against the wall. Jim felt Blair's muscles contract around his cock, he leaned forward and bit Blair's shoulder to muffle his own screams as he came deep inside him. 

Jim and Blair collapsed on the floor in a heap, not breaking contact, Jim held the younger man close to him. They lay like that for awhile, until Jim felt his foot falling asleep. Slowly, he eased out of Blair, who whimpered as the warmth left him. 

"Shit," Jim said. 

Blair looked at him, Jim had a confused look on his face. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Jesus Chief. When I got in the shower I wasn't even thinking about..." he gestured to their position on the floor. Jim rose and helped Blair to his feet. "I mean I was standing in the shower, not thinking about anything, and then all of a sudden, I got this scent and the next thing I knew...oh man...it was like I was in a daze or something." 

Blair stared at his partner, his blue eyes looked as though they were trying to comprehend something. "When you were in the shower, I thought I smelled something, I thought it was just bad cologne or something...then when I heard you yell, I thought...well I thought something happened to you and then...there was all this steam and..." 

Jim gathered up his clothes and walked into the bedroom, he put them in the duffel bag and put on the blue, silk boxers Blair had given him. Blair followed, dropping his clothes on a chair, and putting on a red pair of boxers. The detective sat on the bed, looking confused. His partner stood over him. 

"Jim...do you remember the first time something like that happened? The smell, the feeling? It was that time Alex kidnapped me, when Fox Mulder came to Cascade. Oh man, it was the pheromones!" 

Jim stared at the younger man. "Do you think..." 

"You mean, maybe Alex found Fox and they're celebrating or something?" 

Jim shook his head. "No, no Blair. If Alex found Fox, they would have called." 

Blair shrugged. "Maybe they've been calling, but we haven't been home." 

Jim nodded and dialed their phone number in Cascade. After hearing the recorded message, Jim punched in his code and listened for the messages. Two were from Simon, one was someone selling something, but nothing from either Alex or Fox. He shook his head as he hung up the phone. 

"Let me try calling Fox's number." Blair dialed the agent's number, and after listening to the voice on the machine, Blair shrugged. "Nothing, man." 

Jim sighed. "Well something's going on for both of us to feel...you know, so suddenly....Look, Chief, maybe we should just go to bed, I'm tired as hell." 

Blair yawned. "Me too, think we should sleep in the same bed?" 

Jim raised an eyebrow. "Don't think about not sleeping with me." 

"Just kidding man, just kidding," Blair grinned as he climbed into bed next to his Sentinel.   
  


* * *

Alex Krycek opened his eyes suddenly as the familiar feeling seared through his body. He sat up shakily and ran his hand through his hair. Alex groaned and realized that he was quite aroused and his nostrils were filled with the distinct scent of...Fox's pheromones? That wasn't possible. The only way that could be possible was if Fox...if Fox was aroused. 

"Fuck," Alex cursed silently. How could he have been so stupid. Fox hadn't been abducted, he'd left on his own power, and who was that man he was talking to? Maybe Fox sent the videotape himself, trying to make Alex think he'd been abducted, maybe he didn't think Alex would come looking for him. That had to be it. That was the only answer. Alex shook his head, he was a fool to think a man like Fox Mulder would fall in love with someone like him, a murderer who sold his soul to the highest bidder. 

Right now though, Alex Krycek had an erection that was slowly driving him mad. He started to stroke himself, but thinking of Fox now filled him with rage. He tore the covers from his body and headed across the hall to Walter's bedroom. It would be all right, after all they'd been lovers before, 

Alex walked in without knocking and made his way toward the bed. Walter lay on his back, eyes closed, as soon as Alex was close, the Assistant Director opened his eyes and grabbed the gun underneath the pillow, pointing it at the intruder. 

Alex stopped in his tracks. "It's just me Walter." 

Walter looked at his ex-lover's naked body, eyes lingering on his erection. "What the..." 

Alex sat down on the stunned Assistant Director's bed, he took the gun away from him and laid it on the night table. "Isn't it obvious?" 

Before Walter could answer, Alex captured the older man's mouth with his own, trying desperately to get Walter's mouth to open. Walter felt his cock harden, but he managed to push the younger man away. "No...Alex...what about Fox..." 

"Damn Fox...to hell with Fox...Walter...I want you...please..." Alex grabbed Walter's hand and placed it on his hard cock. "Please Walter..." 

For a moment, a picture flashed through Walter's mind, a picture of hot, passionate sex with Alex, it would be so easy, Duncan wasn't there but...damn, Walter knew Duncan was true to him, and even if he never found out about this, *Walter* would know. 

Walter gently, but firmly pushed the younger man away from him. "Alex, I don't know what's the matter, but believe me, sex isn't the answer." 

Alex looked hurt at him. "Walter, Fox is...he's with someone else," his voice was almost breaking. 

"Are you sure?" 

"I...I...I can...I just know it..." 

Walter put a hand on Alex's shoulder, and immediately felt a surge of electricity. "Go back to bed Alex," it was difficult for him to say that, Alex looked so beautiful and vulnerable sitting there. 

Alex closed his eyes and nodded. He got up and headed for the door. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, closing the door behind him. Alex started to head for his room, but realized he couldn't, not with the raging hard-on that was begging to be taken care of. He walked into the bathroom, closed and locked the door and turned on the light. Alex shut his eyes tightly, leaned against the wall and began to stroke himself. 

He tried to picture Walter in there with him, watching him, telling him to stroke faster, harder, then Walter morphed into Fox, and it was Fox standing there, encouraging him, whispering to him. 

"Oh...Alex...I love watching you do that to yourself...it's my hand there...my hand stroking you...yes...harder Alex...faster..." 

Alex groaned, and began moving his hand up and down his shaft, more vigorously, his hips thrusting in time to his rhythm. 

"Yes...Alex...yes...oh...you're so close...so close..." 

"Fox...Fox..." Alex whispered, his heart pounding, his breath ragged. "Oh....Gods..." Alex threw his head back and bit his lip to keep from screaming as he came all over his hand. Alex milked himself, imagining it was Fox's mouth on him. When he was finally able to breath normally again, he opened his eyes and shook his head in anger that he was alone in the bathroom. 

Alex sighed as his body reacted to the chill in the room. "Goddamn," he whispered. He cleaned himself up with a washcloth, turned off the light and left the bathroom. When he was back in his own room, and underneath the covers, he took several deep breaths. 

"Oh Gods Fox...I love you...please come back to me..." Alex threw his arm across his face and fell into a troubled sleep.   
  


* * *

"Oh...yeah...baby...oh Gods....I'm almost there....oh Gods!" Jim shouted in ecstasy as he thrust furiously inside his lover, pumping Blair's cock in counter rhythm to his movements. 

"Jim!' Blair cried, as orgasm overtook him. 

Jim wasn't far behind. He grasped Blair's shoulder and threw his head back, shouting wordlessly as he came. Jim nearly collapsed on the smaller man, but managed to move to his lover's side. 

"Shit," Blair grunted. "I'm glad no one's in the room next door, they'd be banging on the walls by now, man." 

Jim gasped, trying to regain the power of speech. "Gods Blair..." 

Blair smiled at his lover's sweaty face. "Are you trying for a record or something babe? 'Cause I lost count after five times." 

Jim shook his head. "No...no, it's just that...you're so damn sexy...baby." 

"I thought I was sexy every day, baby," Blair cooed. 

"Yeah...well, I guess it's something about DC that...that..." Jim raised his head and sniffed. "Do you smell that?" 

Blair's eyes widened. "Jim...wait man...that's how this started...come on man..." 

Jim sat up and looked around, he shook his head. "Come on Blair." 

"Come on?" Blair looked at the clock that proclaimed, 12:15 AM, "Man, do you know what time it is?" 

"Blair, come on. I think I know where Fox is." Jim got out of bed and started dressing. 

"You know where Fox is...how...how do you know? Hey Jim, care to share that with me?" 

"Blair get dressed. We've got to find him. Now!" 

"Okay, okay man..." Blair jumped out of bed and hurriedly dressed. "I'm getting dressed..." 

Jim raced along the Washington DC streets in the rental car, with Blair hanging on tightly to the dashboard The younger man was glad it was early and not too many cars were on the street. 

"Jim...could you kindly tell me where we're going?" Blair said. 

Jim didn't respond, just kept his eyes on the street signs, then he wrinkled his nose again. "That smell...it's getting closer..." 

"Smell...what smell Jim...I don't smell anything." 

"He's here Blair...I know it." 

Jim's sight caught the street sign name. "There. New Hampshire Street," he said, driving faster. 

"Wow, you're right," Blair said. 

The scent was getting stronger, stronger, Jim was surprised Blair couldn't smell it. "We're getting closer," Jim said. 

Blair was looking out the window, when his eyes widened. "Oh, shit Jim...look," he pointed. 

Jim looked in the direction Blair pointed and saw a man, standing against the street lamp, completely naked. "Fox," Jim said. 

Jim stopped the car, and he and Blair jumped out. Each man got on either side of the FBI agent. 

"Fox...Fox..." Jim said gently. 

Fox Mulder looked from Jim to Blair. Jim could smell traces of some kind of foreign substance on the agent's body, and his pupils were dilated. 

"Jim...Blair..." he said lazily. 

They got into the car, putting Fox gently in the back seat. The agent lay on his side there. 

Blair looked at him, as Jim started the car. "Man, what the hell happened to you...where've you been?" 

Fox stared at Blair as if he were speaking a foreign language. "I don't know," he said quietly. "I don't know." 

Jim and Blair wrapped Fox in Jim's sweater and got him up into his apartment, using the set of keys Fox sent Jim, Alex had a set as well. Jim started to lead him to the sofa, but Fox began to shudder. "No...No..." the agent protested. 

"Fox, come on man, you've got to rest," Blair said. 

"I don't want to sit on the couch...please Blair..." Fox said, not meeting the younger man's eyes. 

"Okay...how about your bed...is that okay?" 

Fox nodded and grasped Blair's arm. Jim followed them into the bedroom. Blair got Fox into bed, the agent pulled the covers over his body then refused to let go of Blair's arm. 

"Stay...I don't...want to...be alone..." Fox said quietly. 

Blair looked at the agent and nodded. "Sure, sure, I'll be right here, okay?" 

Jim patted Fox's head, then looked to his partner. "Blair, we've got to get him to a doctor...now...I smell some kind of drug...and there's something else..." 

"What?" Blair said. 

Jim leaned across Fox and whispered in Blair's ear. "Semen." 

"Oh, man," was all the Guide said. 

Fox grabbed Blair's arm again. "I want to take a shower." 

Jim shook his head. "No...no Fox...um...you...you need to see a doctor...something's happened to you and..." 

"No!" Fox's shout caused Jim to cover his ears. "No doctor...." 

"Fox, you've got to see a doctor...we have to make sure you weren't..." Jim couldn't bring himself to say the word, "raped" but that was what he was thinking, and one look from Blair showed him he wasn't alone in that thought. 

Fox pulled his knees to his chest and began rocking back and forth. "Call Scully...she's a doctor..." 

Jim nodded. "Okay Fox, I'll do that." 

Dana Scully was surprised to hear from Detective Jim Ellison, but the surprise turned to concern when he told her why he wanted her to come to Fox Mulder's apartment as soon as possible. She was over in a half hour. 

Jim and Dana shook hands, the redhead looked the detective up and down. "So, you're Mulder's friend from Cascade," she said, "don't you have a partner?" 

Jim smiled and looked down. "Guess he's told you about us, huh?" 

Dana smiled shyly and looked down. "Well, detective, I know Mulder was very happy in Cascade." 

Jim smiled. Dana Scully seemed like a smart, perceptive woman, one who knew exactly the nature of Fox's relationship to he and Blair, she seemed to be non judgmental about it, probably the scientist in her. Jim hoped that Blair didn't talk her ear off. 

"He's in the bedroom, with Blair...um, Fox didn't want to be alone." 

"I'm sure that's why he's there, detective," Dana said. 

Fox Mulder was glad to see his partner and managed to let go of Blair so she could examine him. Blair went into the living room with Jim, as they looked over the apartment. 

"What a place man, no wonder he liked the loft so much," Blair said, "so, you think he could've been raped." 

"I hope not Blair. But no matter what, I'm going to find the bastard who did this to him and tear them to pieces," Jim's voice was quiet. "I'm going to get some water, Chief, I'm thirsty." 

"Dehydrated, that's what happens when you lose fluids," Blair smiled, "and that's exactly why I'm not sitting on the couch now." 

Jim just smiled and went into the kitchen.   
  


* * *

Alex Krycek got out of bed and dressed without taking a shower. He wanted to get out of Walter's place as soon as possible, and he hoped that maybe the AD had gotten up very early and left. When Alex walked down the stairs though, he saw he was quite wrong. Walter Skinner was seated in the kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee. He looked up when he saw Alex. 

"Good morning," he said. 

Alex didn't meet the older man's eyes. How could he? He'd made a fool of himself, plus he'd masturbated at least five times, thinking about Fox, and he was certain Walter had heard him. 

"Morning," Alex murmured. 

"Sit down Alex, have some coffee." 

Alex wanted to make up some excuse, but he couldn't think of one fast enough, so he sat down, Walter poured him some coffee. "No sugar, I remembered," he smiled. 

The younger man kept his eyes down. 'Um...Walter...look, about last night..." 

The AD shook his head. "It's all right Alex...it's all forgotten." 

Alex looked up and shook his head. "You don't understand...I..." 

Walter held up his hand. "Alex, let's remember what we're supposed to be doing, finding Agent Mulder. Why don't you try to contact some of those rat bastard friends of yours?" 

Alex looked at him questioningly. 

Walter smiled. "I'd bet my life that our old friend, the smoking bastard is involved in this, somehow." 

"Why am I not surprised?" 

Walter looked away from Alex, almost into space. "He used to think he had something on me, but that was before I met Duncan." 

"Really? What did Duncan do?" 

The AD smiled slightly as if he was remembering something quite comical. "Someday I'll tell you. Right now, you've got calls to make." 

Alex nodded. He took a sip of coffee, got up and walked into the living room. Alex picked up the phone and stared at it for a moment, he'd been out of the loop for so long, he couldn't remember any numbers off hand. Out of habit, he dialed seven numbers and waited. 

Blair jumped, hearing the telephone ring, Jim came out of the kitchen, as Blair picked up the phone. "Hello," he said. 

"Hello? Blair...is that you?" 

"Alex." He looked at his partner and mouthed 'it's Alex.' "Alex where are you?" 

"Where am I? What..." Alex realized who's number he dialed. "Shit...Blair...what are you doing in Fox's apartment?" 

Jim took the telephone from the younger man. "Alex, Blair and I came out here to find Fox, and you. Fox is here." 

"There...Fox is there..." Alex ran his hand through his hair. "I...I don't..." 

"Yeah, Dana Scully's examining him now. Get over here now, Alex, Fox needs you." 

Alex rubbed his eyes. "Um....I...I Scully and I...well, we don't see eye to eye, okay...I'll be there though." 

Jim frowned, wondering just why Alex and Dana didn't see eye to eye, Alex sounded almost afraid to see her. Dana seemed like a nice person. "Okay Alex."   
  


* * *

Dana Scully came out of Fox's room, a concerned look on her face. Jim stood up and looked at her. "What happened? Dr. Scully...was he..." 

Dana shook her head. "If you're thinking rape, according to him, he wasn't, the rape kit I brought says the same thing. According to him though, he's had at least six seminal emissions in the past few hours, and he remembers being given some kind of drug." 

"What, some kind of aphrodisiac?" Blair said. 

"I don't know. I'll have to go to Quantico. I took some semen samples and I'll need a lab to have them checked out." Dana put on her coat. 

"Thanks for coming Dr. Scully," Jim said. 

Dana smiled at the detective. "It's Dana...any friend of Mulder's is a friend of mine. Take care of him." 

"We will, Dana," Jim said. 

From across the street, in the doorway of an apartment building, Alex Krycek watched as Dana Scully left Fox's apartment building and got into her car. He watched until she gone around the block, before he crossed the street and entered Fox's building. 

Alex stood outside Fox's apartment and was frozen for a moment. Guilt tore a knot in his stomach. Fox had been God knows where and there he was, trying to get Skinner to fuck him. 

Inside the apartment, Jim sensed Alex outside the door. He opened the door so quickly, he startled Alex. 

"Alex," Jim said. 

Alex looked down, then looked up at Jim. "Hi Jim." He slowly walked into the apartment. Blair came into the living room and smiled at Alex, Jim looked at the man suspiciously. 

"Good to see you Alex," Blair said, hugging the taller man. "You shouldn'tve left like that...it was hell finding you." 

"Well...I guess I got worried and panicked," Alex said. 

Jim still stared at the man. He inhaled deeply and then frowned. 

"So, how's Fox?" Alex said, putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans. 

Jim frowned. "Where've you been, Alex?" 

"Where've I been? Um...what do you mean, Jim?" 

"I smell someone on you Alex, another man." Jim frowned. Blair looked at Alex, embarrassed. 

Alex looked down. "Jim...Jim it's not what you think..." 

"I hope it isn't Alex." 

"Alex!" cried Fox's voice from the bedroom. 

Alex stiffened. Jim looked at him. "He's calling you, Alex, and if you hurt him, you're going to be more than sorry." 

"Jim, I'd never hurt Fox...it's not what you think...it's..." 

Jim pointed in the direction of the bedroom. "Go in there, NOW." 

Alex shrugged his shoulders at Jim's harsh tone. How familiar that another man in authority was shouting at him. He slowly walked into the bedroom. When Alex walked into the room, Fox Mulder was sitting up in bed shivering, though he was covered by a blanket. As soon as Alex saw his lover looking almost small and frail, the guilt gnawed at his gut. 

"Oh Fox," was all Alex could get out. 

"Come here Alex," Fox patted the spot next to him. Alex sat down, Fox grabbed his lover's hand. "I couldn't believe it when I saw Jim and Blair. They said you came after me." 

"Yeah...Someone sent me a tape, you talking to some old man, then a gunshot...I...thought...Fox, what happened?" 

Fox shook his head. He couldn't tell his lover that the memories were coming back to him, of being touched, of his body completely out of control, and that the only thing that kept him sane was thinking of Alex. 

Alex looked at the agent and knew in his gut that Fox was keeping something from him. Well, that made two of them with something to hide. Later, he'd confess everything, but now wasn't the time for that. Fox didn't need to hear a half assed apology. 

"I don't care Fox...I don't care what happened to you. I'm just glad that you're okay." 

Fox sighed. "I'm glad you're here Alex." 

Alex brushed a wisp of hair out of Fox's eyes, then moved closer to his lover. "Is it okay if I kiss you?" 

Fox nodded. "I thought you'd never ask." 

Alex leaned forward and gently kissed Fox's lips. The agent looked at him strangely. "You call that a kiss?" Fox wondered, could Alex sense something had happened to him, was he rejecting him? 

"Yeah, I call that a kiss, I just...didn't want to rush things..." Alex shrugged off his leather jacket, then took Fox's face in his hands and stared at the pair of beautiful hazel eyes before him, the eyes were the same, yet the sparkle was missing. "If I ever find out who did this, they're going to be very sorry," Alex whispered. 

Fox snuggled in Alex's arms and he looked into the younger man's green eyes. "Who said chivalry is dead?" Fox pulled Alex to him and kissed his lips fiercely, his tongue sliding into the former agent's mouth. 

"Oh God Alex," Fox breathed, sliding his hands underneath Alex's sweater. 

Alex gently pushed Fox away. "Um...Fox...you need to rest." 

"I know what I need, Alex." And he should too, thought Fox. Was he pushing him away? 

Alex wanted to take a shower, he certainly didn't want to make love to Fox while he was smelling like Walter. "Later Fox...I'll be right here." 

Fox rolled his eyes, he yawned, "Just as well, Scully gave me something to sleep." 

"Good, well you sleep now, okay. I'll be right here, with Jim and Blair." Alex started to stand. Fox grabbed his hand. 

"Alex, the tape...who sent it?" 

"I've got an idea, our smoking friend no doubt." 

Fox shook his head. "No doubt." Alex rose. "I love you Alex," Fox whispered. 

"I love you too, Fox." 'but you won't love me anymore when you find out what I did...when Skinner tells you...' Alex kissed the agent's hand and stood up. "Go to sleep, okay." 

"Okay." Fox closed his eyes and Alex was certain the man was smiling. 

From his vantage point in the back of a limousine a few blocks away from Fox Mulder's apartment, the man slowly sucked on a cigarette, and then looked at the men sitting in the front seat. 

"Well, it seems that Agent Mulder responded quite well to the...treatment, I'll be interested to find out how a more...seasoned specimen responds. Now gentlemen, when you deliver the package, I don't want it harmed, or bruised in any way. Do you understand." 

"Yes sir," the men said in unison. 

"Good, I'm so glad we understand each other. And I can't wait to see Detective Ellison again."   
  


* * *

Two hours later, Fox Mulder woke up terribly hungry. Jim ordered Chinese take out and offered to pay for it. Fox wouldn't hear of it. He gave Jim the money. "My treat...if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here in the first place, and if it wasn't for you, I'd probably be on the front page of the National Inquirer." 

Jim smiled, glad that Fox was regaining his sense of humor, and took the money, though he paid for it himself anyway. The four men sat on Fox's bed, eating. Jim and Blair cuddled and fed each other General Tsos chicken. Alex sat at the foot of the bed, while Fox lay against the headboard. Fox watched his lover and wondered why he was sitting so far away. 

'He probably knows,' the agent thought. Slowly Fox was having flashes of memories of what happened to him, which was why he woke up in the first place. He remembered being naked, helpless, bound, hands caressing him, and giving himself over to his desire. Had he been forced to perform some sort of weird sex act? 

Alex stared at his former partner and wondered if *he* could see his shame. He still hadn't taken a shower, and was certain he still reeked of Walter, Jim Ellison certainly could smell him; every now and then the detective gave Alex a harsh stare. Had Jim told Fox anything? Fox looked so sweet sitting up in bed, maybe he didn't know, or maybe he was waiting for Jim and Blair to leave before letting him have it. 

The doorbell rang. Fox frowned. "You expecting someone?" 

Jim took his gun from his holster. "I'll check it out." Jim walked to the front door and looked through the peephole, where he saw a burly, balding man with glasses and a raincoat standing there. 

"Who is it?" Jim said. 

Walter Skinner frowned at the unfamiliar voice. "Walter Skinner, I'm Agent Mulder's boss." Jim saw the man withdrawing his weapon. 

Jim backed away from the door. "Fox, do you know a Walter Skinner?" 

Fox nodded. "He's my boss. Let him in." Alex turned crimson and looked at the floor. 'Here it comes,' He thought. 

Jim walked back to the front door and opened it. Both men stared at each other. Walter holstered his gun first, then Jim. The AD gave the detective the once over, then nodded. "You must be Detective Ellison." 

Jim nodded. Walter extended his hand, Jim shook it and took in the man's scent, he recognized it as the scent on Alex. "He's in the bedroom," Jim said. 

Walter nodded and walked down the hall, Jim followed. Alex rose immediately when Walter entered the room. Blair looked at the older man questioningly. "This is my partner, Blair Sandburg," Jim said. 

Walter shook the young man's hand and nodded. Fox had good taste in men. Walter noticed the relaxed atmosphere in the room, and felt somewhat like an intruder. "I'm sorry to break this up, but I need to talk to Agent Mulder, regarding the incident." 

Alex put his hands in his pockets. "Hey, it's okay, look Fox, I noticed you don't have much in the fridge. I'll go down to the store, just to get some staples, okay?" 

Fox nodded. Blair picked up the empty cartons and got off the bed. "Um...Jim and I should be going too...now that you're safe and everything..." Blair gave Fox's shoulder a squeeze. 

Jim repeated the gesture. "We'll see you later, tonight?" 

"Yeah, I'll see you later Jim, Blair." Fox looked at Alex who looked like he was trying to sneak out the room. 

"I'll be right back Fox, just going to the corner." 

"Okay Alex." 

Alex, Jim and Blair left the bedroom, then the apartment. Alex tried to walk ahead of Jim and Blair, but the detective caught his arm. "That's him, isn't it?" 

Alex looked at the floor. Jim pulled Alex aside, out of Blair's earshot. "He's the one I smelled on you today." 

The former agent shook his head. "It's not like you think, Jim, look nothing happened...I can't explain it...you've got to believe me...nothing happened. Look, Jim, it's okay now...Fox is safe...it's fine." 

"Sure," Jim said. "Better go make sure Fox has enough to eat." 

Alex nodded. Jim put his hand on Blair's back. "Come on," he said to his partner. Blair stared at Alex. "Everything all right, man?" he asked. 

Alex just nodded. "Fine."   
  


* * *

Walter Skinner pulled a over a chair and sat down. Fox stared at him. "At least you can take your coat off." 

"No, I'm not going to stay long. Krycek said he'd be right back. So,what happened Mulder?" 

"The truth? I'm not sure. I got a call to meet a man, I went to meet him, then there were shots and then...I...I..." Fox blushed and looked away. 

"What happened?" 

Fox told Walter what he remembered, being naked, helpless, hands touching him, forcing him to come, over and over again, until Fox thought he was going to go mad. Then, the next thing he knew, he was standing on a street corner in downtown Washington, naked. 

Walter's face didn't betray the outrage he felt. "Do you remember where they took you?" 

Fox shrugged. "It was some kind of warehouse...I remember smelling sea water...something like that..." 

Walter nodded. "Um...Alex came by last night, he was really worried about you...I was surprised, considering what he's done to you." 

Fox shook his head. "Wasn't really Alex you know." 

Walter shrugged. He wanted to say that it was Alex who came to his bed last night, but that wouldn't serve anybody, Mulder didn't even know Alex Krycek had been his lover. "Anyway, Agent Mulder, there is one thing I can see, I can see that you care for Alex...and you're going to have to tell him what happened...all of it.." 

Fox looked away, then he sighed. "I guess." 

"If you hold back, it'll ruin your relationship, believe me, I know." 

"I didn't know you were such an authority on relationships." 

Walter shrugged. "Comes with age."   
  


* * *

Alex Krycek pushed the shopping cart through the vegetable section; already four women and two men had made eye contact with him. Alex pretended he didn't notice them, funny, a year ago, he would have taken all of them up on their offer. But now, he couldn't imagine being with anybody but Fox, Jim and Blair. 

As Alex rounded the corner, something struck him, it was like a flash of light, so strong, it nearly knocked him off his feet. Alex tried to get his bearings, and then his mind held one thought. He had to get to Jim and Blair. Alex raced out of the store, pushing patrons aside, he ran out the door and pushed away a man about to get into a taxi. 

"Sorry, this is an emergency!" Alex shouted as he jumped in the cab.   
  


* * *

Jim Ellison turned off the engine and sighed. "Oh God, I'm going to be glad to get upstairs and take a nice, long, hot shower." 

"Me too," said Blair, grabbing his lover's hand and kissing it. 

Jim looked at him. "And I thought you were dead tired." 

Blair raised an eyebrow. "First a shower Jim, and remember, we told Fox and Alex we'd be back to see them later." 

"But we've got a long time before that babe." 

They looked at each other and smiled. Jim parked the car in the parking lot and he and Blair headed for the hotel. Jim was so concentrated on the racing heartbeat of his guide, that he didn't see the two burly men step in front of him. Jim looked up and instinctively pushed Blair out of the way, ready to take them on. One of the men looked ready to fight, the other shook his head. 

"Remember what he said, no damage." 

The two men rushed Jim. Blair tried to help with the fight. One of the men pushed Blair to the ground, then aimed his gun at him. 

"No!" Jim said. "Leave him alone!" 

"Thought you'd see it our way Ellison." The man pushed a hypodermic needle into Jim's neck and the detective quickly lost consciousness. The pair dragged Jim away into a waiting car. Blair jumped to his feet. 

"No!" He shouted. "No! Jim!"   
  


* * *

As soon as the taxi stopped in front of the Mariott, Alex threw fifty dollars at the cab driver and rushed out, not even waiting for change. Alex ran around the back of the hotel, to the parking lot, and saw Blair, in front of their rental car, pacing furiously. 

"Blair!" Alex ran to him, he frowned at a bump on his head and gently went to touch it. 

Blair flinched. "I'm okay....Jim...they've got Jim...Alex...they just came and took him!" 

Alex's eyes widened, and a lump formed in his stomach. "Who? Did you see them?" 

"No, they were in a dark car, two big guys...real big guys...they threw me to the ground and were going to shoot me, but Jim went with them, and they stuck him with a needle! We got to find him, Alex!" 

Alex grabbed Blair's arm and they jumped into the car, Alex drove. "Which way, Blair." 

Blair ran his hand through his hair, Alex saw the younger man's hands were shaking, his breathing rapid. "Um...left...they went left." 

"Hold on." Alex pushed his foot on the gas pedal and off they went. Blair looked ahead, then pointed. 

"There! That's the car...see, that black one...right there!" 

Alex increased his speed, but there were three cars between them. "Come on, come on!" he shouted. 

"They're making a left!" Blair shouted. 

Alex tried to make the same left, but from out of nowhere, a jeep jumped in front of him, blocking his view. When they passed the jeep, the black car was nowhere in sight. 

"Fuck!" Alex slammed his fist on the steering wheel. 

"Oh...man...what do you think happened, Alex? You think the same people who took Fox took Jim?" 

Alex slowly nodded. "Yeah Blair." He made a quick U turn and then started heading in the opposite direction. 

"Where are you going?" 

"Fox's place. He had this look in his eyes...he's starting to remember more." 

Blair leaned back on the seat. "Shit, I should've been able to help Jim...that guy threw me to the ground like I was a rag doll, man." 

Alex gave Blair's thigh a squeeze. "It's not your fault." 

Blair sighed. "I'm not exactly cut out for fighting. You know Alex...I knew things weren't right when Jim and I met that guy at the airport." 

"What guy?" 

"When we got into DC. Some old guy was there...it was weird man, like he was waiting for us." 

Now the knot in Alex's stomach began to burn. "What did he look like?" 

"Old. Real conservative man, oh, and stank of cigarettes, a real chain smoker." 

Alex shook his head and smiled. "Fucking bastard, you're going to pay for this." 

Blair frowned. "You know him?" 

Alex chuckled. "Like the devil." 

Alex and Blair rushed into Fox's bedroom. Walter was still there and was so startled that he grabbed his gun. One look into Alex's eyes told Fox something was terribly wrong. 

"They've got Jim," Blair said. 

"What?" 

Blair told them about driving back to the hotel, walking from the parking lot and seeing the two burly men, who grabbed Jim, stuck something in his neck and drove away. 

"Shit," Fox whispered. 

Alex rushed to his lover. "Fox, Fox...baby," he whispered, "you've got to remember where they took you..." 

Fox shook his head. "I...I...it was...some kind of warehouse...I...I smelled sea water..." 

Alex gripped Fox's arm. "Fox, please...please." 

"Krycek, the man's been through enough already," Walter protested. 

Fox looked at his boss, then he looked at Blair's anguished face. There was no way in hell he could allow Jim Ellison to go through what he'd been through, to feel helpless, afraid, dirty. He got out of bed and started dressing. 

"Agent Mulder, you shouldn't..." Walter began. 

Fox held up his hand. "No. I know what I'm doing Sir." 

Alex glared at Walter. "It was the smoking man, Walter. Blair said he met he and Jim at the airport." 

Fox dressed casually, jeans, a tee shirt, sneakers and a windbreaker. He put his weapon in his jacket pocket, and clipped his cell phone to his belt. "Let's go," the agent said. 

Walter started after the three men. Fox turned around. "No Sir. You stay here...if it's the smoking man, I don't want you compromised." 

"Yeah, wouldn't want you to be a witness to a murder," Alex said under his breath. 

"Call me Agent Mulder. I want to know what goes down," Walter said. 

"Maybe," Alex said as they left the apartment. 

They drove down to a seedy area of Washington DC, a skid row district, populated by bums and filled with warehouses. Alex drove, Fox was in the passenger seat and Blair was in the back. 

"I don't know...they all look the same," said Fox. 

Blair ran his hand through his hair. "Maybe we should call the cops," he said. 

Alex just laughed. "Yeah, I can hear that now, officers our lover's been kidnapped and taken to some warehouse...you'll have to search them all." 

Blair shook his head. "Sorry." 

Fox shook his head. "Alex, I don't think this..." then Fox stopped in mid sentence, he looked back at Blair. "Blair, remember when Alex," he inclined his head towards his lover, "kidnapped you? Jim found you by your scent." 

"Yeah, sure, but he's got sentinel smell, I don't." 

"But you're his guide Blair. Your connection to Jim is the strongest of the three of us," Fox said, "it's worth a try." 

Blair sighed. "Okay, okay..." He remembered the breathing exercises he'd taught Jim, and hoped they'd work on himself. Blair closed his eyes and began to breath slowly, in and out. He did it for a full five minutes as Alex slowly drove around. 

"Wait!" Blair shouted. "There!" He pointed to the right and opened his eyes. It was a brick colored warehouse right by the river. 

"Let's do it," Alex said. 

The parked the car a few yards from the place, Fox looked at Blair. "Wait here," he said. 

"No way, not with Jim in there, besides you need me to find him." 

"He's got a point," said Alex, pulling out his gun. "Stay back Blair." 

Two guards appeared suddenly, brandishing automatic weapons, Blair hit the ground, but Fox was quicker and took one of the men out with one shot, taking his weapon. The other man tried to run back into the warehouse, obviously to warn someone, but Alex tackled him, breaking his neck. Fox and Blair rushed over to him. Alex grabbed the automatic weapon. 

"The odds are better now," he said. 

Fox handed Blair his gun. Blair shook his head. "I am *so* not into guns, you know that Fox." 

"You'd be surprised what you'll do if someone's pointing one at you. Keep it. Fox placed it in Blair's hand, "and stay close."   
  


* * *

Jim jolted awake and instantly. He saw blackness in front of him and felt the blindfold over his eyes, the tape over his mouth, duct tape, a cool breeze told him he was naked. He tried to move his arms and legs, nothing, completely bound. Jim tried to breath steadily, he wasn't groggy, didn't feel doped up, apparently, the same stuff they used on Fox didn't work on someone with sentinel abilities. One thought popped in Jim's mind: Blair. He remembered one of the goons pointing a gun at his lover, that's when he'd agreed to go with them, but what happened after that? Did they go back and kill Blair. Bastards. Fucking bastards. Jim tried to shout through the gag, if they were going to do to him what they did to Fox, they were going to have a fight on their hands, and if they'd hurt Blair, Jim was going to make sure he'd break more than a few heads. 

The next thing Jim knew, gloved hands were touching him, his neck, chest, thighs, cock. Jim tried to move away, but the hands were everywhere, he tried to shout, tried to fight his body's response, but couldn't and groaned in anger. 

Then suddenly, his hearing picked up something. Gunshots? Yes, that's what he heard. The hands suddenly stopped, then footsteps rushed away, a door slammed. Jim sniffed, and smelled recently discharged weapons, and smelled something else, rather someone else. His Guide. 

Jim tried to shout Blair's name through the gag. 

"Did you hear that?" Blair said. 

Alex and Fox looked at each other, both men shook their heads. 

"Comming from that way. It's Jim." Blair started running in that direction. Fox followed him. As they ran, they came in contact with about a dozen people, men and women wearing blue surgical gowns, and latex gloves, all of them were unarmed,and apparently very frightened. Fox fired the automatic weapon, causing the people to shout, scream and run in all directions, trying to find a way out. 

Blair stopped in front of an iron door. "He's here!" he shouted. 

Fox shot the lock out and Blair pushed it open. His eyes widened at the sight of Jim, lying naked on some kind of operating table, blindfolded, gagged, hands and feet restrained. Blair rushed to his lover and took off the blindfold and the gag. 

"Jim!" he shouted. 

"Chief...oh man..." 

Blair looked over at Fox who was staring at Jim, as if he were having some kind of seizure, his hands shaking. Blair looked for something to unlock Jim's chains and found a key on the floor. Blair tried it and smiled when the chains dropped around Jim's wrists and ankles. 

"Fox, Fox what's wrong man," Blair said. 

Fox blinked. He looked up at Jim, their eyes met, Jim understood, what happened to Fox almost happened to him. "Chief, my clothes have to be around here somewhere," Jim said. 

Blair looked around, but couldn't find them. He did find Jim's shoulder holster, the gun still inside. Fox found a blue surgical gown. "Think this'll have to do for now," the agent said. 

Jim grunted, but put on the gown. Blair handed him his wepon. Jim checked it and saw it was untouched. Jim looked at the agent and gave his shoulder a squeeze. "I'm okay Fox...thanks." 

"Thank Blair and Alex... where the hell is Alex?" Fox said. 

"I don't know, I thought he was with you," said Blair. 

Fox shook his head. He walked to the door and listened. When Jim was dressed, they left the room and ran down the halls until they were outside. Fox gestured to the car. "Wait in the car, I have to find Alex." 

Jim shook his head, then double checked his weapon, his gun was still loaded. 

"I'm with you." 

Fox shook his head. "You've just been through a traumatic experience Jim, we don't know what kind of drug that was they gave you. Just get in the car with Blair, we'll be fine." 

Blair led a reluctant Jim back to the car. Fox rushed back into the warehouse. He concentrated on Alex as he made his way around corridor after corridor, and then he smelled it, the distinct scent of Morleys. Fox rounded the corner and saw Alex holding a gun on the man who'd caused this entire hell. The older man stood calmly, smoking a cigarette, almost smiling at Alex. 

"You prick, if it was me you wanted, you just should've come after me! Why involve Mulder!" 

The man smiled. "Maybe I just wanted to see how fast you'd get here Krycek. Maybe I just wanted to make you sweat." 

"What the fuck did you do to him! What were you going to do to Jim!" Alex shouted. 

"Alex, you are sorely mistaken, I didn't do anything to your...friends. From what I understand, they did it to themselves." He smiled. "Ah, there's Agent Mulder now. Why don't we ask him, if he enjoyed it." 

Fox glared at the man and fought the impulse to shoot him right there. Alex looked over his shoulder, then looked back at the smoking man who was reaching for another cigarette. "Get out of here Fox," Alex said. 

"Is that what he calls you, Agent Mulder...Fox?" the older man said mockingly. 

Alex pulled the trigger and shot the cigarette out of the man's hand, and he looked up at Alex, amused. "Very good Alex, you were taught well." 

"Fuck you." Alex aimed the gun at the man's chest, he wanted to shoot out the heart he knew he didn't have. 

"No! Alex, don't!" Fox shouted. 

"Get out of here!" 

The older man smiled, showing yellow teeth. "You don't have the guts Alex, you're a waste. It's a shame you didn't die in that silo.." 

Alex's finger squeezed the trigger, the man smiled and was still smiling when the gun fired and a bullet entered his chest. 

Fox rushed over to his lover, then looked at the smoking man. "No!" 

"No? Fox, you know what he's done. He's responsible for your father's death, Scully's sister's death...Scully's abduction, who the hell knows what else, and you're going to cry for him?" 

Fox looked at Alex, then looked at the still man on the ground. "I'm glad you shot the bastard Alex but...but..." he looked into Alex's eyes. "He knew the truth...and now..." Fox started to walk away, Alex grabbed his arm. 

"This is the only truth I know, Fox Mulder." With that, Alex crushed his mouth on Fox's, Fox slowly responded, but pushed Alex away. 

"Let's get out of here," Fox said, walking to the door. 

Alex nodded and followed his lover. Fox waited until Alex was standing in the doorway, before he gave his lover's shoulder an affectionate squeeze. 

"I love you Alex."   
  


* * *

Fox called Walter on his cell phone, as soon as he and Alex got back to the car, he told Walter they were all right, but there was a mess to clean up. 

"He's going to arrest me?" Alex said. 

"He'll take care of everything Alex." 

Jim and Blair were in the back seat. Blair held onto his partner's arm tightly. "Jim...God... Jim...I feel so stupid." 

"Why?" 

"Those guys just took you, just like that. I couldn't even help." 

Jim looked into the anthropologist's blue eyes. "You did help, Blair. You're here." 

Alex nodded. "Yeah, Blair led us here, he just followed his nose." Alex started the car. 

Blair frowned. "Hey Alex, how'd you know to come to the hotel?" 

Alex shrugged. "I...I don't know...I just got this feeling...I can't explain it...I knew something was up. Shit Fox, I didn't get any food." 

"No problem, we'll go back to the hotel and order up room service," said Jim, he looked at Blair, "that okay, Chief, I really need a shower," he looked seductively at Blair. 

Blair snuggled into Jim's embrace. "Okay with me." 

Inside the hotel room, Alex got a beer from the minibar and went to stand on the balcony. Fox watched his lover and had to smile, remembering the last time Alex Krycek was on a balcony. He looked at Jim and Blair. "He killed that smoking man...I...I..." Fox shook his head and walked onto the balcony, standing on the other side of Alex. 

Jim watched the two men, then looked at his partner. "Hey Chief, I need that shower now. Come on, I might need help getting undressed." 

Blair blushed. "Jim, Fox and Alex..." 

"Oh come on Blair, don't get modest on me, it's not like they've never seen us naked before." 

"That's true." 

Jim went into the bathroom, Blair followed. "You know Jim, the problem with this hotel is that the bed's are too small." 

Jim grinned and locked the door. He took off the scrubs, as Blair watched, as usual, in awe of the magnificent chest. Jim smiled down at his guide and pulled the shirt over the younger man's head, then ran his hands through his hair. "Oh...God Blair...you're so beautiful..." Jim turned away and looked at the floor. 

"Jim, what's wrong?" 

The detective inhaled deeply. "Alex said that you were able to find me, you followed your nose. What were you smelling?" 

Blair blushed. "Um...you know...um...you Jim..." 

"Chief, I remember how I was able to find *you* when Alex took you. Tell me..." 

"Jim..." 

"Chief." 

Blair sighed. "Pheromones. Faint, but I could smell them." 

Jim nodded. "When I was lying there, tied up, these hands started touching me, stroking me...and...I...I didn't want to but...I got hard and..." Jim chuckled, "I guess that's how you found me." 

Blair's eyes widened. "That's how you found Fox. Jim, remember that Fox said, that he came about five times? Yesterday, right here in the shower...it was like some uncontrollable urge? We just kept..." 

"Yeah, like that pink bunny." 

Blair laughed at the imagery. "Oh man...I wonder what it was all about, I mean, why'd they take Fox, why you?" 

Jim sighed, "I guess we'll never know. But I'm not sorry to see that smoking bastard go." 

"Me neither." 

Jim grinned and turned the shower on. As the steam slowly filled the room, he pulled the smaller man close to him. Their mouths met in a slow, steady kiss that increased quickly in intensity and passion. Without breaking the kiss, Blair divested himself of his pants and boxers. They did have to break the kiss for him to remove shoes and socks. Then, Jim took his partner's hand and led him into the shower, where they kissed again, and again, lips, eyelids, noses, cheeks, ears, fusing their bodies together, grinding their erections harder, closer, until both men were certain they'd come right there. 

Blair started to turn his back to his partner, but Jim stopped him. "Fuck me Blair...I want you inside me..." 

"Oh, Jim." 

Jim turned his back on his partner. Blair reached for the liquid soap, but Jim knocked it out of his hand, he was dizzy with desire. Blair's cock was soaked with both water and pre-come and the hot water and steam had moistened Jim's opening, at least Blair hoped so. 

"Now! God Chief! Now...inside me..." Jim gasped. 

Blair wrapped one arm around Jim's waist as he slowly entered his lover. Jim threw his head back and cried out, Blair was small in stature but his cock size and width made up for that. Slowly, Blair pushed himself all the way inside, until his balls were touching Jim's behind. 

"Fuck me...Chief...Fuck me Chief..." Jim said over and over again like a mantra. 

Blair began his rhythm, he moved easily out of Jim, until only his head was inside his lover, then he slammed hard into the older man, causing a moan of pleasure to escape Jim's mouth. Jim grasped his own hard cock, but Blair pushed his hand away and stroked Jim's cock himself, in counter rhythm to his thrusts. 

The steam filled the room, making the air heavy with sweat and male arousal as Blair pumped in and out of his lover. "Oh...god...oh...god...oh...god!" Blair moaned. 

Jim had completely lost all power of speech, only incoherent grunts and groans came from him, as he thrust faster and faster into Blair's hand, Blair took the hint and pumped his cock harder and faster. Jim pounded the wall with his fist and Blair knew his partner was close, so was he, as colors and lights began dancing behind his eyes. 

Jim shouted and came into Blair's hand and against the tile. Jim's muscles held Blair's cock in a vise, so tight that Blair was helpless to do anything but thrust uncontrollably in and out of Jim. Blair shouted Jim's name and came deep inside the older man, gasping for breath, feeling that his heart would burst. 

They held onto each other for awhile, not wanting to break their connection. When they finally did, Blair moaned sadly, Jim turned around and took his Guide into his arms. "Hey Chief...I think we really do need that shower now." 

On the balcony, Fox looked over at Alex as he sipped his beer. Night had fallen and it looked as if every light was on in Washington. Alex looked over at Fox watching him, he smiled. 

"What do you want to do, handcuff me here for old time's sake?" 

"That's not what I was thinking Alex." 

Alex crossed the balcony and stood close to his lover. "Look Fox, I'm sorry that I killed that black lunged bastard, I'm sorry you'll never find your precious truth. I did what I had to do, destroy that smoking sonofabitch. If I hadn'tve killed him, it would have been a matter of time before he came after me, and we both know that." 

Fox just sighed and looked up into the stars. "Bastard." 

Alex chuckled. "Yeah, he could've come after me just as easily. Maybe he did it because he wanted to hurt the people I love. I don't know Fox, and I don't care, all I know is that he's dead and God have mercy on his soul." Alex raised his bottle and drank the rest of it down. 

"I know what they did to me, Alex. They were going to do the same thing to Jim. I don't think it was about you." 

"Well what do you think it was about Fox? They strap you to a table and jerk you off a few times? No, that sound very sick to me." 

"They wanted something, Alex. Maybe sperm..." 

Alex laughed. "All the more reason that bastard should rot in hell." He put the bottle down on the small table, then turned away from Fox. 

The agent grabbed his arm. "There's something you're not telling me, Alex. Every time I look at you, you look away. Is it because of what happened to me? Do you think I wanted it? Alex, when they were...doing what they did, the only thing I could think of was you...that it was you I was with..." 

Alex jerked his arm out of Fox's grip and walked away from him. "You're so fucking good Fox...sometimes I don't think I deserve you! I mean look what I've done to you... and you keep coming back for more." 

"Because I love you Alex, because youre worth loving." 

Alex shook his head. "No I'm not..." 

"Why? What happened, Alex?" 

Alex Krycek ran his hand through his short dark hair, his green eyes filled with tears as he braced himself for what he knew was to come. "When I got to DC, I went to your place...Skinner was there too...when we couldn't find anything, we figured it had to be our smoking friend...Skinner suggested that I stay at his place...safer. That night, I got this...I don't know what it was, a hit...and all I could think of was...I went into his room...and I...I tried to....you see, Skinner and I...it happened only once...but not since...Anyway he kicked me out...nothing happened...but...I...I went into the bathroom and jerked off and all I could think of was you!" 

Fox blinked, he was stunned that Alex and Skinner had been lovers, he tried to put them together, but couldn't make that image materialize. "Alex...they were trying to do the same thing to Jim, that's how Blair was able to find him. Maybe when they were...to me, it was having some kind of effect on you." 

"Yeah, but instead of finding you, I wanted to fuck Walter Skinner, and remember, it was Jim who found you." 

"Alex, Jim's a sentinel, Blair's his guide, it's different with them. I don't know why, I can't explain it, but it is. Alex, I love you." 

The former agent sighed deeply. "What if something did happen...with Skinner..." 

Fox grabbed his partner by the shoulder and forced him to turn and face him. "It didn't, and that's all that matters." Fox pulled the younger man closer, wrapping his arms around him. Slowly, Alex's arms went around Fox and he laid his head on the agent's shoulder. 

"Fox...I'm sorry...I'm no...fucking good..." he sobbed. 

Fox ran his fingers through Alex's hair. "It's okay," he whispered. 

Alex's sobbing soon stopped as Fox continued to massage his scalp. The feeling was not only soothing, but strangely erotic; it had been a long time since Fox had held and caressed him. Alex's cock began to harden and Fox smiled. 

"Wow, miss me?" 

"Oh, yes Fox." 

Fox took Alex's hand and placed it on his own hard cock. "I've missed you too, Alex." 

Alex raised his head and looked into those beautiful hazel eyes that he missed so much. He gently kissed Fox's lips, holding back, waiting for Fox to make the decision. Fox decided in seconds, his hand went behind Alex's head as he pushed the younger man closer. Fox opened his mouth and Alex's tongue entered. Alex mimicked sexual intercourse with his tongue, and Fox sucked hungrily on it. Their cocks rubbed sensuously together, threatening to burn holes in their pants. 

"I think we'd better take this party inside, don't want to give DC a show," Alex said. 

"It would be a show they'll never forget." 

"Jim and Blair?" Alex said. 

"I'd stake every cent I have on what they're doing now," Fox murmured. 

Alex slid open the balcony door and he and Fox stumbled inside. Fox pulled on the cord, shutting the balcony curtains, then he and Alex worked on their own and each other's clothes. 

"Think they're having an effect on us?" Alex said. "Maybe it's an X File." 

Fox rolled his eyes. "Just get your clothes off, okay?" 

The struggled with clothing, pulling off jackets, shirts, socks, shoes, pants and finally briefs. 

"Give it to me, Fox..." Alex groaned. 

Fox grunted and savagely pushed Alex up against the wall and kissed him hard. The smell of pheromones was heavy in the air. Alex dug his nails into Fox's back, causing the agent to break the kiss and look breathlessly at his former partner. 

"Come on Fox...come on." Alex pulled Fox's head closer and kissed the older man with the same fervor. Fox began grinding his hips against Alex's pelvis, causing the two men's erections to rub together. 

Alex pushed himself away from Fox's mouth and smiled. "Oh...yeah...Fox...that's it..." 

"I want you," Fox whispered. 

"I want you...inside me babe...I want you to fuck me..." Alex whispered in Fox's ear, sensuously licking his earlobe. Fox's eyes were burning with every emotion possible. He was angry and hurt that Alex had made a pass at Walter, and that Alex never told him about Walter, and he was as turned on as he'd ever been for anyone. 

Using all his strength, Fox pushed Alex away from him. Alex grinned, taking the hint and got down on the carpet on all fours, shaking his rear end in Fox's face. 

"Take it...baby take it..." Alex said over and over again. "Fuck me...fuck me Fox..." 

Fox frantically opened one drawer on the nightstand, then the other. 'Jim and Blair had to have lube here somewhere...' 

Alex looked over his shoulder at Fox's predicament. "Come on baby...don't worry about it, just fuck me...fuck me hard...hurt me...I deserve it..." 

Fox frowned. "You may deserve it Alex...but this carpet doesn't deserve to get bloody...Alex...get on the bed, I can't do this on the floor..." 

"Why not Fox, I deserve it...take me...take me..." 

"No Alex...I love you...please, get on the bed." 

Alex nodded slowly and obeyed, he leaned on his arms, pushing his rear end upwards. Unable to find any lube, Fox cursed to himself and spat on his fingers, then he mixed it with some of his own pre-come juice. It wasn't perfect, but it would have to do. Fox inserted a finger into Alex, who thrust hard on it. 

"Goddamn it Mulder...I want your fucking cock!" Alex groaned, as if in pain. 

To hell with pleasantries. Fox grabbed Alex around the waist and thrust himself so hard into the younger man, he was surprised he didn't pass out, or at least cause a blood vessel to burst. Alex hissed and pushed against Fox's cock, until he was completely impaled upon it. Then, Alex began thrusting himself hard and fast against Fox, leaving Fox with no other choice than to thrust hard and fast into Alex, just to keep up with him. 

Fox gripped Alex's butt cheek so hard, Alex cried out, but continued pushing himself at the same pace, against the agent. With his other hand, Fox reached around Alex and gripped his cock, squeezing hard. He wanted to stroke him slowly, but Fox was so hot, turned on and filled with adrenaline, that he pumped the younger man's cock, up and down, hard and fast. 

"Oh...yeah...yeah...Fox...give it to me....give it to me..." Alex's eyes were squeezed shut, it was painful, it felt good. Alex wanted to laugh and cry at the same time and couldn't remember when he felt more alive with any lover. 

Fox was certain he was hurting Alex, but he couldn't stop any part of his body, his cock thrusting madly, his fingers, digging into Alex's flesh, or his other hand, pumping Alex so viciously. 

Alex threw his head back as orgasm approached. "I...I...oh...oh...FOX!" He saw the flashing lights, felt the room spinning and screamed. 

Fox felt his lover's body tremble as Alex's seed spurted onto Fox's hand. Then Alex's muscles contracted violently, surprising Fox with their intensity, Fox went over the edge, shouting Alex's name over and over again. 

Alex collapsed on the bed and Fox collapsed on top of him, they lay there, unmoving, not wanting to break contact. Just then, Jim and Blair exited the bathroom, and took a look at the two naked men, wrapped around each other, breathing hard. 

"I hope you guys are okay," said Jim, "I bet they heard that all the way in Cascade." 

Fox turned his head, and from a haze saw Jim Ellison standing there, smiling. He gave the detective the finger. Blair smiled. 

"Guess he's better, huh?" the anthropologist said. 

Fox slowly eased out of Alex's body, the younger man groaned and managed to get on his back. Jim looked at the scene and shook his head. "I'm not even going to ask you to pick up your clothes." 

"Please don't," Fox flopped down next to Alex, taking the younger man in his arms. 

Blair smiled and looked at Jim. "Well, you know what they say, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em." 

Jim grinned, "Exactly what I was thinking." The two men pushed their bed closer to the one occupied by Fox and Alex. Jim jumped in first and grinned at his partner. Blair shook his head. "I know, I know, last one turns out the lights." 

When the lights were all out, Blair got into bed, snuggling up close to Jim's body. Fox pulled Jim closer to he and Alex and smiled. "Now...this feels good." 

Then the shrill tone of Fox's cell phone echoed through the room. 

Fox Mulder climbed over his lover and grabbed the cell phone, still clipped to his belt. 

"Mulder," he said, wondering if his voice was shaking. 

"Agent Mulder," Skinner's dispassionate voice said. "I need to see you in my office." 

"Um...Sir?" Fox's brain was still swimming from the afterglow of the passionate lovemaking. 

"Are you all right, Agent Mulder?" 

"Yes, yes sir." 

"Good. I need to see you in my office immediately." 

"Yes, yes Sir," Fox managed to get out. 

Skinner hung up. Fox looked around the room, disoriented for a moment, when he looked back at the bed, Alex was sitting up, staring at him. 

"It was Skinner," Fox whispered, searching for his clothes, not wanting to wake Jim and Blair, "he wants to see me." 

Alex looked down. "What about?" 

Fox shrugged. "I don't know." Their eyes met, Alex shrugged. "He didn't say anything about you, Alex, don't worry." 

"Okay." 

Fox dressed in silence, but was aware of Alex's eyes on him. When he was finally dressed, he moved closer to Alex and kissed his lips lightly. "I'll be right back." 

"Sure you don't want me to go with you...I mean, after what's happened?" Alex's eyes were filled with concern, but Fox also knew his lover was afraid. Would he be arrested for the smoking man's murder? 

Fox displayed his gun to the younger man. "I'll be fine." 

"I love you Fox." 

"I love you Alex." Fox blew a kiss to the man and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. 

Alex sighed and closed his eyes. Jim opened his eyes, then leaned on his elbow. Alex looked over at the older man watching him. He looked away. 

"Fox had to go." 

Jim nodded, "I heard." The detective continued to look at the younger man. Alex sighed. 

"I guess you want to know what happened with Walter Skinner and I..." Alex looked away. 

"Only if you want to tell me." 

"Yeah, I guess I better, no secrets." Alex sighed and in a painful voice, told Jim what had happened that night, how he came into Skinner's bedroom, tried to seduce the older man, but was rebuffed, then he told Jim how he masturbated again and again, thinking of Fox. "I was so goddamn ashamed." 

Jim heard the pain in the young man's voice. He remembered, that on that same night, he and Blair practically devoured each other. "I think that's the night they did...what they did to Fox...I think we were all affected in different ways." 

"I told Fox what happened." 

"Is that why you wanted him to hurt you?" 

Alex stared at Jim, Jim shook his head. "I'm sorry, should have turned down the hearing." 

The younger man shrugged. "It's all right...yeah, that's what I wanted...I wanted him to punish me." 

Jim put his arm around Alex's shoulders and pulled him close. "You've been punished enough Alex, you don't deserve any more. Fox loves you, and so do Blair and I." 

Tears welled up in Alex's eyes. "Sometimes I don't think I deserve any of you." Alex leaned into Jim's chest. 

"You do Alex, you do." Jim patted the top of Alex's head and the younger man smiled.   
  


* * *

Fox Mulder practically ran into his boss's office and was stunned to see Scully seated across from Skinner's desk. Walter rose and motioned for Fox to sit next to his partner. When Fox took his seat, Walter gestured to Scully and sat down as well. 

"Agent Scully, could you tell Agent Mulder the results of the tests you ran at Quantico?" 

Scully nodded. "Yes sir" She turned to face her partner. "Mulder, I ran your semen sample through five different labs. None of them have ever seen anything like the drug that was given you. Some of the components were depressant in nature, some of them..." she sighed. "No one's ever seen anything like them before. I'm sorry." Scully looked down. "The results of the rape kit were negative, you weren't raped." 

Fox let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. "So you don't know what they gave me?" 

Scully shook her head. "No information as to side effects or long term effects. It's like the drug they gave you doesn't exist in any database Mulder." 

Fox gave her a half smile. "Thanks Scully," he glanced at Skinner. Walter. "I'm not surprised." 

"Thank you Agent Scully, Agent Mulder." 

Fox guessed that was their cue to leave. Both agents rose and headed for the door. "Oh, Agent Mulder, there are a few things I need to discuss with you." 

Fox looked at his partner. Scully smiled and nodded to him, then left. Fox turned around and faced his boss. 

"Agent Mulder...When I arrived at the warehouse, I found it completely cleared out. There wasn't a trace of anything, in fact, it was as if no one had been in there for years." 

Fox's brow wrinkled. "Sir? You didn't see anything?" 'Not even that smoking bastard's body?' 

"No Agent Mulder, nothing." 

Fox cleared his throat. "Um...Sir...someone had been shot and might have needed medical attention." 

Walter Skinner stared at the agent. "There was nothing in the warehouse, Agent Mulder, no traces of drugs, no wounded, no dead." 

Fox ran his hand through his hair. Maybe someone moved his body...maybe...God...Alex...there was no way he could tell Alex, the younger man would go insane. No, he was dead, Fox had seen that bullet enter his chest, right in the heart, he was dead. 

"So it was as if nothing had ever happened there, Sir?" Mulder said after finding his voice. 

"Right. As for the reasons for your abduction, they remain unexplained." 

Fox sighed. Not the news he wanted to hear. "Can I go now, Sir?" 

"Just one more thing." The AD rose. "It's about Alex Krycek." 

Fox looked into Walter's eyes. He nodded slightly. "I know that you two had a brief affair, and I know what he almost did that night. He told me everything." 

"Good. I wouldn't want anything to spoil your...relationship with him." 

Fox nodded. "Sir, I know you don't like Alex very much, but he's not the same man, and I do care about him." 

Walter Skinner only sighed. "All right Agent Mulder." 

Fox headed for the door. "One more thing Agent Mulder," Skinner's voice said. The agent turned around. 

"Considering what you've been through, I think you've earned some vacation. Why don't you take a week off. I hear the Pacific northwest is a very serene part of the country." 

Fox fought hard to suppress a smile. "Yes sir, it is."   
  


* * *

Five days later. 

The air in the loft was thick with sweat and pheromones. Four male bodies, glistening with sweat, moved rhythmically on Jim's extra large king sized bed. Pumping, thrusting, sucking, grasping, all in perfect synch with the other. Nails teeth, dug into hot, naked flesh as the rhythm increased. Hands gripped the bedsheets, pounded on the pillows as release came closer and closer still. 

Jim, who was on the end, was the first to feel it, he tried to keep control, but nature had other ideas. All five of his senses attacked him at once. His body tensed up as he thrust uncontrollably into Blair, gripping the smaller man tightly. The chain reaction continued as Blair came hard into Alex's mouth. Alex's body shuddered and had to fight the natural reaction to bite down on Blair's cock, he gripped the sheets instead and came all over Blair's face. Alex's sphincter muscles pulled and pumped Fox's cock as he came into his former partner. The bed shook violently as their collective releases seared through them all. Then, stillness, as each man held onto the moment, not wanting to break contact. Finally, Fox kissed his partner's shoulder. 

"Okay?" the agent asked. 

Alex could only nod. 

Fox moved gently out of Alex and the two men turned themselves around so they were lying evenly with Jim and Blair. 

"Oh man...I don't mind being in the middle but...talk about a sensory overload," Blair said. 

Jim smiled. "I didn't hear you complaining." 

"Hey, my mouth was full," Blair winked at Alex. 

"You? I'm lucky you didn't choke me with that thing..." Alex cuffed Blair on the head playfully. 

Fox looked at Alex, he was so beautiful, so loving behind that tough exterior. The agent shuddered as he remembered what Skinner told him, no one was in the warehouse, no body nothing. True, maybe some of the smoking man's henchmen had picked up his body, but something deep inside Fox told him there was a lot more to it; which was why he said nothing to Alex. No sense in causing the man to worry about him anymore than he already did. 

"I could get used to this, you know," Fox smiled. 

"Well, you know, the FBI does have a branch in Seattle, that's pretty close to Cascade," Jim said. 

Fox sighed and held Alex's hand. "Yeah...maybe someday." He looked into his lover's green eyes and smiled.   
  


* * *

In a hospital room in Alexandria Virginia, an old man lay in a private room, connected to many tubes. Some of those tubes fed him, some helped him breathe and some stopped the excruciating pain associated with gunshot wounds. The wound was serious, most people would have died from it. All the nurses on the floor said he was lucky to have been brought in by those nice men in dark suits, the doctors all said it was a miracle he was alive at all, considering his age, and his very serious nicotine habit. He had no wallet, no ID on him, the victim of some horrible crime, everyone thought. 

The old man's eyes sometimes opened, when a nurse came in to give him more medicine, then they closed again, shut tightly, as if he was trying to shut them all out. They had no way of knowing. They had no way of knowing that when his eyes shut tightly, he was seeing a single image before him. The image of the young, handsome dark haired man with the beautiful green eyes, pointing a gun at him and pulling the trigger. 

Then the old man's hands would clench into fists and grasp the cotton sheets weakly, his breathing and heart rate would speed up, as if he, was imagining himself committing the same violent act. Soon, though the drug would take hold of his system, his hands would relax, his eyes would soften, and the smoking man would dream.   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
